Melancholy
by Wanda Grenada
Summary: Cinta datang karena terbiasa. begitu kata orang. Terbiasa mengobrol, terbiasa bercanda, terbiasa bersama. Tapi bagaimana jika terbiasa membully?. BAD SUMMARY AND ALWAYS BE. Read? C'mon just click. GANTI JUDUL (When badboy meet goodgirl)
1. Her Fault

DESCLAIMER: Naruto bukan punya gua

yoo minna-san, ini fanfic gaje kalo ngga mau baca, telen aja. kalo ngga mau telen, lepeh aja. kalo ngga mau lepeh, baca aja udeh. jah maksa banget authornya.

seperti biasa author yang satu ini susah banget bikin summary, jadi wajarin aja kalo summary sama ceritanya ngga nyambung

* * *

BRUKK

"maaf maaf"

Aku meminta maaf bahkan sebelum aku melihat siapa yang baru saja aku tabrak, karena aku tau akan lebih berbahaya jika aku melihat siapa yang baru saja aku tabrak. Siapapun itu, aku yakin dia tidak akan segan memberiku cacian atau makian..Atau yang lebih buruk lagi

"dasar bodoh, kalau kau menunduk kau tidak akan tau siapa yang baru saja kau tabrak"

Suara itu, ya ampun. Mau mati rasanya jika aku mendengarnya sekali lagi. Dari nada bicaranya pun aku sudah sangsi yang baru saja aku tabrak adalah... Uchiha sasuke

aku masih menunduk, memangnya aku pernah berani menunjukkan wajahku secara gamblang dan berjalan bak model yang sedang memeragakan busana? Memangnya siapa aku ini?. Akan kucatat apa yang orang ini akan lakukan padaku. Karena 1 saja orang yang melihat apa yang orang ini lakukan padaku, itu akan terjadi padaku berulang kali walau bukan dengan orang yang sama

Entah kenapa dia selalu menjadi kiblat para murid untuk selalu menggangguku. Apa tepatnya kesalahanku sehingga mereka sangat suka menggangguku. Seperti yang terjadi seminggu lalu saat aku secara tidak sengaja menumpahkan air mineral sejumlah tutup botol di meja Naruto.. Mereka langsung menyuruhku mengepel seluruh lantai. Ah, sudahlah. tidak ada waktu untuk mengingat hal seperti itu saat ini Aku harus siap dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya padaku

"maaf aku tidak sengaja"

Hanya itu kata yang mencelos dari bibirku, berani beraninya aku menjawab pertanyaan orang ini. Coret kata "Hanya", itu bukan sekedar "Hanya" biasa. Dari "hanya" itulah aku akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih parah dari ini. Siap tak siap cepat atau lambat aku pasti akan menerimanya.

Hinata Pov End

Hinata hanya bisa menunduk tanpa tau apa yang harus ia lakukan, seperti biasa, ia hanya pasrah mendapat perlakuan seperti ini.

ia bahkan tidak berharap akan ada orang baik yang menolongnya. karena yang ia tau murid disini hanya ada dua macam. kalau tidak jahat, mereka netral. ya, Netral.. mereka tidak baik pada hinata, mereka juga tidak jahat pada Hinata. mungkin itu karena mereka tidak mengenal hinata, atau karena mereka memang tidak menganggap Hinata ada.

Sasuke, adalah salah satu orang yang Paling Hinata hindari di sekolah ini. sifatnya yang brengsek, beringas dan suka membully, apalagi pada Hinata, ia juga orang yang ditakuti para murid sekaligus yang paling di puja oleh para gadis terkecuali Hinata

"kau... pergi ke loker ku dan ambilkan aku seragam yang bersih" Sasuke menyodorkan kuci lokernya, namun saat Hinata akan menerimanya ia malah menjatuhkan kunci itu. Hinata lalu memungut kunci yang dijatuhkan itu

semenjijikkan itu kah hinata? sampai sampai sasuke harus mengganti bajunya yang terkena badan hinata. tapi hinata bisa bernafas lega saat sasuke hanya menyuruhnya hal yang mudah seperti itu

Hinata berjalan dengan langkah cepat menuju loker sasuke. sesampainya di loker sasuke, ia langsung buru buru mengambil barang yang diperintah sasuke. karena kecerobohannya ia menjatuhkan barang yang terselip diantara barang barang sasuke. secarik kertas.

Instingnya menyuruh untuk membukanya, tapi ia berfikir bahwa apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti yang ada malah membuat masalah baru bagi dirinya

Mungkin surat para fangirl, pikirnya

"Hey kau sedang apa di loker sasuke-kun?"

Terdengar suara lantang dari gadis berambut merah yang juga berkacamata, bisa dibilang ia adalah orang nomor 1 yang terobsesi pada Sasuke

"A ... Ano, aku disuruh me-mengambil seragam untuknya"

"benarkah? Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang memberikannya" gadis itu langsung berseri seri dan merebut seragam sasuke dari genggaman tangan Hinata

"Ada di mana sasuke-kun?" lanjutnya sambil memeluk, mengelus dan menciumi baju Sasuke

Itu menjijikkan, pikir Hinata

"ada di depan ruang olahraga" jawab Hinata sambil menunjuk kearah ruangan itu. gadis berambut merah itu langsung menyimpan kacamatanya dan merapikan rambutnya. Ia lalu berlari kecil kegirangan menuju ruang olahraga

Baguslah, kali ini ada yang mengalihkan pekerjaannya. Para fangirls sepertinya akan melakukan apa saja demi sasuke termasuk kali ini, membantu Gadis yang menyedihkan seperti Hinata.

Hari ini hinata akan pergi ke ruang Tata boga. Karena hari ini ada renovasi di beberapa ruang kelas, jadi beberapa mata pelajaran akan dicampur dengan kelas lain atau jadwal kelas akan berubah. Itu benar benar memuakkan. Lagi lagi Hinata akan bertemu orang baru. Semakin banyak orang yang ia temui, semakin banyak orang yang akan mengganggunya

Ia langsung memasuki ruang kelas dan duduk di meja paling belakang. Ia hanya tidak ingin semua mata memperhatikannya, jadi lebih baik duduk di belakang. Di sebelah mejanya terlihat seorang murid yang sedang menenggelamkan wajahnya di lengannya. Sepertinya ia tertidur, pikir Hinata.

Hinata lebih suka memanfaatkan waktu kosong sebelum kelas dimulai untuk belajar daripada untuk tidur atau bermain gadget seperti anak anak lain. Ia membuka bukunya dan mengerjakan soal yang belum diperintahkan oleh guru

Terdengar suara ocehan-ocehan murid yang sepertinya sudah mulai memasuki kelas. Terdengar juga suara brisik yang Hinata perkirakan adalah suara dari kelompok yang sering membully hinata. Tapi Hinata masih pada posisinya untuk menghindari masalah

BRAK

Suara geprakan meja membuat Hinata kaget dan terlonjak.

"Kau kan tadi aku suruh mengantarkan seragam, tapi kenapa kau malah santai santai disini?"

"A-aku ta-ta tadi akan me-..." karena semua murid menghadapkan matanya kearah Hinata, Hinata jadi tergagap

"A-a-a-aku... Hahahahah bicara saja kau tidak bisa. Mulutmu kemasukan lintah?" ejek Sasuke yang membuat gelak tawa para murid disekitarnya. para Geng berandalan itu memang tidak bisa diam kalau sudah menemukan mangsanya

Lihat? Hinata yang tidak mencari masalah saja dengan mudah mendapat masalah. Ia hanya bingung, kenapa para berandalan yang suka mencari masalah ini dapat dengan mudah terhindar dari masalah

"kau membiarkanku memakai baju kotor ini sepanjang pelajaran, kau akan tau akibatnya" bentak Sasuke

Bukankah tadi karin yang bersedia mengantarkan baju itu ke Sasuke? Tapi kenapa sasuke bilang kalau dia masih pakai baju yang tadi? Oh tidak, bodohnya hinata. Seharusnya dari awal dia sudah tau, faktanya Karin adalah fans nomor 1-nya Sasuke, pasti dia bukan memberikannya pada Sasuke tapi dia malah menyimpannya untuk sendiri.

Sasuke melempar tas Hinata ke lantai yang tepat berada di sebelah bangku yang masih kosong tidak jauh dari bangku belakang

"pindah sana, ini tempatku!"

Hinata langsung bergerak tanpa basa basi, ia hanya muak berdekatan dengan sasuke. Ia pikir dia yang paling hebat, merasa paling jago dan sok berkuasa. Dia beruntung karena lahir dari keluarga Uchiha, tapi yang Hinata tau, keluarga Uchiha itu keluarga yang baik. Tapi kenapa Uchiha yang satu ini berbeda sekali. Mungkin dia anak pungut, ya ampun Hinata jahat sekali berpikir seperti itu

Seharusnya Hinata tau, bangku belakang adalah bangku yang disenangi para murid berandal. Tapi kenapa si uchiha brengsek itu menyosor tempat hinata? Padahal masih banyak bangku belakang yang kosong. Sepertinya ia memang ingin mengganggu Hinata. Apapun walau tak masuk akal pasti akan dilakukannya

Akhirnya sang penyelamat datang, Ms. Kurenai datang dan langsung memulai pelajarannya. Hinata sudah cukup lega jika Guru sudah datang. Tidak ada lagi yang namanya diganggu atau mengganggu. kalau bisa rasanya ia ingin berada di sebelah Guru setiap saat

Hinata memperhatikan Ms. Kurenai yang sedang menjelaskan di papan tulis, namun pikirannya melayang layang memikirkan ada sesuatu yang terlupakan. Apa itu ya? Suara berisik dari anak anak penghuni bangku belakang juga membuat Hinata tidak bisa menemukan apa yang membuat pikirannya jadi tidak bisa tenang

TEET TEEET TEET

Bel Pulang sekolah berbunyi, Murid murid pun berhamburan keluar dari kelas dan menuju tempat parkir. Hinata pun melakukan hal yang sama, ia memeluk beberapa buku yang baru ia pinjam dari perpustakaan dan berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Diperjalanan pun ia masih memikirkan apa yang ia lewatkan di sekolah itu, ah sudahlah.. Inikan pulang sekolah, seharusnya ia tidak memikirkan lagi apa apa saja yang terjadi di tempat menakutkan itu

Mobilnya ia parkirkan di dalam Garasi rumahnya. Rumah... Satu satunya tempat dimana ia bisa bersantai dan di perhatikan oleh banyak orang. Ia langsung merebahkan dirinya sebentar dikasur

ia mengganti bajunya, karena bajunya besok akan dipakai lagi. Tidak mungkin ia membuat bajunya kusut. ia mengeluarkan semua isi yang ada di kantungnya. Uang, kunci mobil, kunci loker dan... Apa? Kunci loker? lagi? Kenapa ada dua?

Plak

Ia menepuk jidatnya. ia baru ingat kalau ia belum sempat mengembalikan kunci loker milik Uchiha. Bagaimana ini?! Besok pasti ada hal yang buruk yang menimpa Hinata kalau ia tidak segera mengembalikan kunci ke Uchiha.

Hinata langsung mengambil jalan aman, ia memilih untuk mengembalikannya langsung kerumah Uchiha itu. kebetulan sekali Mansion Uchiha tidak terlalu jauh. ya, walaupun Hinata tidak terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke, tapi mengetahui mansion Uchiha tidak buruk juga kan? lagipula mansion itu terkenal dan sering dilewati Hinata setiap pulang sekolah

ia buru buru memakai jaketnya dan menyambar kunci mobilnya. bahkan ia tidak sempat pamit pada beberapa pelayannya yang sedang bersih bersih. ini semua gara gara Karin, ia jadi mendapat kerjaan 2 kali. ya, ia hanya bisa menyalahkan diam diam, tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa pada karin.

akhirnya, ia sampai tepat di depan gerbang Mansion Uchiha. ia agak ragu untuk meminta izin kepada penjaga untuk memasukkan mobilnya, jadi mobilnya ia parkirkan diseberang jalan. ia meminta izin pada penjaga untuk memperbolehkannya masuk ke dalam Mansion itu

"ada perlu apa?" tanya penjaga itu

"saya teman sekolah Sasuke, saya mau mengembalikan barang yang saya pinjam" jawab Hinata

penjaga itu akhirnya memperbolehkan Hinata masuk. Hinata berjalan menuju Mansion yang besar itu dan mengetuknya dengan ragu. sambil menunggu ia juga berdoa dan memikirkan apa yang akan ia katakan pada Sasuke nanti

KRIEET

suara deritan pintu mengagetkannya. ia melihat wujud yang bukan ia maksud. badannya lebih tinggi dari Hinata, wajahnya mirip dengan Sasuke tapi ia mempunyai garis lengkung diwajahnya. Hinata memperkirakan orang itu adalah Kakak atau kerabat dekat Sasuke

"siapa ya?" tanya pemuda itu dengan sopan

"eh.. perkenalkan..a-aku Hinata Hyuuga teman sekolah Sasuke Uchiha"

"aku Itachi uchiha, kakak sasuke"

"apa Sasuke ada?" Hinata memain mainkan jari telunjuknya karena merasa canggung

"Sasuke sedang tidak ada dirumah, sepertinya dia belum pulang. memang ada perlu apa?"

Hinata sangsi, pasti anak-anak berandal seperti dia akan mampir kesana-kemari dulu sebelum pulang

"aku ma-mau mengembalikan kunci Loker Sasuke yang ketinggalan.. tapi, sepertinya sasuke sedang tidak ada jadi..."

"kau bisa menitipkannya padaku, kau kan sudah datang kemari. jangan sia-siakan waktu dan tenagamu" tawar Itachi

"un.. kalau begitu terimakasih Uchiha-san" Hinata menyodorkan kunci Loker itu dengan malu-malu "saya permisi" Hinata membungkukkan badannya dan pergi dari tempat itu. Dia dan kakaknya berbeda sekali bagai langit dan bumi, pikir Hinata

Itachi masih memperhatikan gadis pemalu itu dari depan pintu

'sepertinya ia berbeda dari perempuan-perempuan yang sering dibawa Sasuke kesini. dia terlihat lebih pemalu dan tidak urakan. apa benar Sasuke mau bermain dengan anak-anak yang seperti itu? aku harap itu benar'

* * *

**AN: **Yepp, gaje ya? ini gara gara efek Bacchikoi tiba-tiba tangan ngetik sendiri. mustahil? seriusan deh~ hahaaah. silahkan reviewnya. author lagi ngga pengen banyak bacot


	2. Worth it, Hinata

DESCLAIMER: NARUTO BUKAN PUNYA GUA, TAPI JALAN CERITANYA PUNYA GUA DATTEBAYO

Mweheheh, chapter 2 neeh.. Semoga ngga mengecewakan minna-san

Read and review please

* * *

Sebuah mobil mewah akan memasuki Mansion megah itu, tanpa di aba-aba, para penjaga pun sudah hapal benar apa yang harus ia lakukan. Membuka pintu pagar dan menyapa orang di dalamnya yang bahkan tidak akan pernah dijawab olehnya

Ia memasuki mansion dan disambut oleh para pelayan

"Anda mau makan apa tuan?" tanya seorang pelayan wanita yang berlutut dihadapan Sasuke

"Aku mau jus tomat" jawabnya singkat

"Apa ada yang lain tuan?"

"Tidak"

"Baiklah" pelayan itu langsung pergi dari hadapan Sasuke untuk mengambil apa yang dipesan sang empunya

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya disofa dan menaikkan kakinya keatas meja, ia bahkan belum melepas sepatu sekolahnya. Ia memainkan gadgetnya dan tidak memperdulikan pelayan yang sudah kembali membawa jus tomat pesanannya.

"Hn, taruh saja di meja"

Tak lama ia merasa kakinya yang sedang di renggangkan itu dipaksa pindah tempat. Matanya langsung berpindah pada objek yang menganggunya

"Itachi, kau ada dirumah?" sasuke langsung buru-buru menurunkan kakinya

"Aku ingin melihat bagaimana kelakuan adikku selama aku tidak ada... Jadi begini ya.. "

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia masih sibuk dengan gadgetnya dan tidak berusaha memulai obrolannya dengan sang kakak. Memang Itachi sering tidak ada di rumah karena pekerjaannya sebagai Manager di perusahaan besar Uchiha. Ia tidak bisa memantau perkembangan adiknya, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak tau.

Ia tau, Adiknya yang satu ini memang anak yang terkenal berandalan, sudah berani menenggak alkohol dan sering membawa perempuan entah itu pacar atau bukan ke Mansion ini. Tidak ada yang berani melarangnya kecuali Itachi.

Itachi jadi teringat akan sosok gadis Hyuuga yang siang hari datang dan menitipkan barang padanya, ia jadi penasaran siapa gadis perempuan itu dan apa hubungan dia dengan Sasuke

"Siang hari tadi, ada teman sekolahmu yang datang kemari dan menitipkan barang padaku" Itachi mulai membuka mulutnya untuk secara-tidak-langsung-bertanya

Sasuke tampak tidak tertarik dengan obrolan yang dimulai oleh kakaknya "pasti Karin" jawabnya malas

"Bukan, bukan orang itu. aku baru melihatnya. Aku lupa siapa namanya, tapi aku ingat dia berasal dari keluarga Hyuuga"

"Ooh, ternyata si Hyuuga tolol itu. Memangnya apa yang ia titipkan?" jawab sasuke sambil menyeringai

"Ini" Itachi menyodorkan kunci loker yang dititipkan oleh si gadis Hyuuga "tampaknya dia bukan teman dekatmu ya?" lanjutnya

"Teman? Cih, aku tidak sudi menjadikannya sebagai teman" Sasuke mendecih dan menaruh kunci loker itu sembarang tempat

"Cepat ganti bajumu dan bergabunglah untuk makan malam" Itachi langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan Gadgetnya

* * *

Keesokan harinya

* * *

Alarm yang berada diatas mejanya membuat kelopak matanya terbuka. Pagi yang cerah sudah menyapanya kembali. Secerah apapun senyum mentari pagi tidak akan menjadi sesuatu yang indah baginya. Pasalnya, ia harus kembali menjalani kehidupan monoton yang membuatnya Tersiksa.

Ia terbangun, langsung merapikan tempat tidurnya dan membersihkan dirinya. Sebenarnya akan jadi hal yang sia-sia untuk membersihkan dirinya karena disekolah nanti pasti ada saja yang melemparinya sampah, menyiram air, atau apalah itu ia tidak ingin memikirkannya

Selesai mandi ia langsung ke meja makan untuk memakan sarapannya. Satu sandwich dan segelas susu menjadi pengganjal perutnya untuk 3 jam kedepan. Dan mengemasi 2 sandwich untuk dibawanya ke sekolah. Yang ia lihat pagi ini masih sama dengan kemarin dan hari hari sebelumnya. Meja makan yang besar dan hanya dipenuhi kursi kosong, hanya ada dirinya seorang yang menempati meja makan besar itu.

Ayahnya yang selalu sibuk dan ibunya yang harus tinggal terpisah karena perceraian, adiknya yang tinggal bersama ibunya dan kakak sepupunya yang sedang menyelesaikan kuliahnya diluar negeri. Semua isi dari rumah ini hanya tinggal dia dan para pelayan yang selalu sibuk bekerja. Tidak dirumah ataupun disekolah rasanya tidak luput dari yang namanya kesedihan dan kesepian

"Nona Hinata, mobilnya sudah saya panaskan"

Sebuah suara menghentikan lamunannya. Ia menoleh kearah suara itu. Dilihatnya pelayan perempuan yang sedang membungkuk di depannya

"Tidak usah seperti itu Ayame, aku tidak suka" Hinata membantu pelayan itu tegap seperti orang biasa "nah, begini lebih baik" Hinata menyunggingkan senyuman

"ah, iya maaf nona..."

"Sudah jam setengah 7, sebaiknya aku berangkat" Hinata kemudian melenggang pergi dari area Mansion itu menuju ke sekolahnya yang biasa ia sebut dengan Neraka Dunia. Kelas memang baru dimulai jam setengah 8 pagi, tapi Hinata sengaja berangkat lebih awal agar tidak diolok-olok oleh para murid yang ia lewati saat akan menuju ke kelas

Ditengah perjalanan, ia merasa tarikan mobilnya semakin lama semakin berat kemudian mobilnya berhenti

'Apa? Mogok?!'

Hinata keluar dari mobil untuk memeriksa keadaan mesin mobilnya. Ia lupa membawa mobilnya ke bengkel kemarin karena harus mengantar kunci kemansion Uchiha. Dalam hati ia merutuki diri sendiri dan mobilnya. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tidak mungkin ia mendorong mobilnya sendirian ke bengkel dan tidak mungkin juga ia meninggalkan mobilnya begitu saja

Untungnya ada pengendara yang berbaik hati berhenti dan membantu Hinata, tapi tetap saja.. kesialan tidak bisa dihindari. Jam tangan yang bertengger di tangan Hinata telah menunjukkan pukul 07.12. ia segera memacu kendaraannya melewati rute tercepat ke sekolah.

Sesampainya disekolah ia memarkirkan mobilnya di pojok dekat taman sekolah, tempat biasa ia memarkirkan mobil. Kebanyakan siswa memang berebut di tempat yang tidak jauh dari pintu gerbang keluar.. Tapi Hinata punya beberapa alasan kenapa dia memarkirkan mobilnya dipojok sana.

Sekolah sudah mulai ramai rupanya. Beberapa murid tampak sedang asyik mengobrol di sepanjang Koridor. saat itu Hinata merasa asing dengan koridor yang ramai karena biasanya ia melewati koridor hanya seorang diri. Lalu lalang para murid juga harus pintar pintar Hinata hindari agar ia tidak mendapat masalah. Ia terus memeluk bukunya yang sangat banyak itu sampai-sampai tidak muat lagi di tas selempangnya dan berjalan menunduk

BRUK

Hinata terjatuh karena seorang murid yang sengaja menyenggol pundak Hinata. Buku-buku Hinata berserakan dan kacamatanya terlempar. Buru-buru ia memakai kacamatanya kembali dan berusaha merapikan buku-bukunya. Saat akan mengambil bukunya, beberapa anak sengaja menginjakkan kakinya tepat di buku Hinata bahkan ada yang sengaja menabrakkan tas selempang mereka ke kepala Hinata dan menginjak tangan Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas pendek mengasihani diri sendiri, inilah yang terjadi jika ia datang "Terlambat"

Saat selesai merapikan buku-bukunya, ia berjalan menuju kelas pertamanya.. Kelas fisika. Ia beruntung kelas fisika tidak berada jauh dari tempatnya saat ini.

Kelas sudah mulai ramai, ia melihat papan tulis yang ditempeli kertas bertuliskan "_Duduk sesuai nomor absen" _matanya mengedarkan pandangannya, yang ia lihat berbeda dari kelas fisika biasanya. Ia melihat beberapa anak yang tampak asing berada di kelas itu. Oh iya, kelas pasti dicampur karena ada renovasi

Ia melihat denah tempat duduk yang terpampang di depan kelas. Ia melihat juga nama teman sebangkunya yang berada tepat disamping namanya

'Hidan... Seperti aku pernah mendengarnya.. kita lihat, Hal buruk apalagi yang akan kulewati hari ini?'

Hinata lalu duduk dibangku yang telah di direksi itu. Teman sebangkunya belum datang rupanya. Baguslah, kalau begini Hinata bisa membahas tugas-tugas yang lalu sebelum teman sebangkunya datang dan mengganggunya

Saat sedang asyik berkutat dengan bacaan bacaan dibuku, ia merasa ada yang menghampiri bangkunya dan duduk disebelahnya. Apakah itu teman sebangku Hinata? Hinata bahkan tidak berani untuk melirik teman sebangkunya itu. Takut-takut teman sebangkunya ini akan membentaknya untuk pindah seperti yang sudah sudah.

"Morning class" Ms. Anko datang dan membawa setumpuk kertas "hari ini kita akan mengadakan ujian dadakan", lanjutnya

"Apa-apaan ini?!"

"Ya ampun aku belum belajar"

"Mendadak sekali!"

Ocehan-ocehan tidak setuju dari para murid memenuhi isi kelas, tidak terkecuali teman sebangku Hinata yang misuh-misuh tak jelas mengenai Ulangan dadakan itu. Tanpa sengaja Hinata langsung mengalihkan matanya kepada teman sebangkunya itu. teman sebangkunya laki-laki, rambutnya disisir rapi ke belakang dan kancing baju atasnya dibuka dua. Ia punya _badge_ awan merah yang menandakan bahwa ia adalah anggota OSIS. Pantas rasanya Hinata pernah mendengar nama itu

Hinata tidak berkomentar apa-apa tentang Ulangan dadakan itu melainkan Hinata langsung membuka buku untuk belajar. Ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan waktu singkat yang diberikan Ms. Anko saat menceramahi murid yang berisik. 'pantas saja tempat duduknya diatur' pikir Hinata

"Tidak ada protes! Pelajari tentang Gelombang dan Bunyi. Kuberi waktu 10 menit"

"Apa? 10 menit?!"

"Tidak ada yang lebih singkat lagi?!"

"Parah!"

DAG DAG DAG

Ms. Anko mengetuk meja dengan penggaris besarnya "Kalau masih ribut, detensi di ruang ibiki" Itulah kata terakhir yang ampuh untuk membungkam ocehan para Murid. Mereka akhirnya pasrah dan menghafal dari buku catatan mereka masing-masing. Tapi tidak dengan teman sebangku Hinata yang hanya tampak gelisah menengok kanan kiri

"Hey, aku boleh pinjam buku catatanmu tidak?" tanya Hidan- teman sebangku Hinata

Hinata tampak ragu orang itu sedang bicara padanya, namun ia yakin sekali kalau orang itu sedang memperhatikan Hinata yang sedang membolak-balikkan bukunya

"Uhmm.. Baiklah" Hinata menyodorkan buku catatannya. Ia tidak keberatan meminjamkan bukunya karena ia sudah mempelajari soal yang diberikan Ms. Anko, bukan hanya Rumus tetapi juga teori teori sampingan. Ia hanya menggunakan bukunya untuk mengisi waktunya sekaligus menghindari murid iseng yang selalu menganggunya

"Selesai! Tutup bukunya" Ms. Anko menginterupsi para murid untuk segera menutup bukunya. Tidak ada ocehan seperti sebelumnya. Yang ada hanya bisikan bisikan hafalan yang baru mereka pelajari

"Apa-apaan, aku bahkan belum membaca apapun"

Teman sebelah Hinata lagi lagi mengoceh walaupun tidak akan terdengar oleh siapapun kecuali Hinata yang ada di sebelahnya. Orang itu mengembalikan buku Hinata. Tak lama Ms. Anko mulai membagikan kertas ulangan yang langsung saja dibabat habis oleh Hinata dengan waktu singkat. Tentu saja, soal yang ia kerjakan kebanyakan adalah soal yang mudah- baginya. Walaupun begitu, ia tidak mau mengumpulkannya karena tidak ingin menarik perhatian murid yang lain. Ia hanya pura-pura sedang sibuk menulis.

"Kau tau tidak pengertian efek doppler di soal nomor 4?" Hidan tampak kebingungan dengan beberapa soal yang diberikan Ms. Anko. Hinata agak ragu harus memberitahu atau tidak.. Ini kan ulangan, pikirnya. Akhirnya ia memilih jalan aman agar tidak menjadi korban Bully oleh orang yang satu ini. lagipula, ia adalah salah satu orang yang bersikap netral padanya. ia tidak ingin membuat kesan pertamanya dengan orang ini menjadi sesuatu yang akan membuatnya terjerumus lebih dalam lagi mengingat orang ini punya label awan merah

"Efek doppler adalah perubahan jelas dalam frekuensi atau panjang gelombang yang diterima oleh pengamat bergerak relatif terhadap sumber gelombang." jelas Hinata dengan suara berbisik

Hidan masih tampak kebingungan "catat saja apa yang kau ucapkan barusan" sepertinya ia tidak menangkap apa yang Hinata bicarakan, akhirnya Hinata menuruti perintah orang itu.

"Ini..." Hinata menyodorkan secarik kertas yang berisi penjelasan dari apa yang ditanyakan Hidan. Hidan langsung mencatat cepat apa yang Hinata tuliskan.

Beberapa menit kemudian Ms. Anko menyuruh para murid menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan pergi meninggalkan kelas, tetapi beberapa murid tampak kelimpungan mengerjakan soal yang belum sempat rampung itu. Teman sebelah Hinata salah satunya, saking paniknya ia merebut kertas Hinata dan menyalin isinya dengan terburu buru

'Apa-apaan orang ini?! seenaknya saja merebut kertas orang' Hinata hanya bisa terbengong-bengong dan terbingung-bingung (*kata macam apa itu) ia memperhatikan tulisan tangan yang super duper acak-acakan itu karena terburu-buru

"Aku bilang berhenti!" Ms. Anko sepertinya memperhatikan Hidan yang masih menulis. Hidan langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya dan keluar dari Ruangan itu

* * *

Koridor sepi seperti ini yang ia inginkan setiap harinya, tanpa ada anak yang berlarian melempar tangkap bola, tanpa ada orang yang akan menatapnya sinis, tanpa ada orang yang melemparinya kertas, tanpa ada orang yang akan menubrukkan badannya. oh kami-sama, betapa hal kecil seperti ini sangat berharga bagi si lemah Hinata.

Kelasnya yang masih sepi itu benar-benar membuatnya nyaman, di keadaan yang seperti ini ia baru bisa menghabiskan makanannya. tasnya ia pangku di pahanya dan sesegera mungkin menghabiskan makanannya sebelum ada orang yang melihatnya. tiba-tiba ia merasa beberapa kelompok orang yang sedang menuju ke kelas itu, sepertinya..

Hinata buru-buru menyembunyikan makanannya dan mengintip siapa gerangan yang datang ke kelas begitu awal seperti dirinya

'Itu kan...'

* * *

**AN:** kaga danta ya Minna-san? au nih tiba-tiba eror begini pikiran gue. sebenernya ngga mau buru-buru juga sih nyusunnya. maaf kalau mengecewakan.. gua mah emang gitu orangnya. mohon reviewnya biar gue tau kesalahan apa saja yang harus gue perbaiki


	3. Got back

DESCLAIMER: NARUTO PUNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO, KALO PUNYA GUA MAH BAKAL NGGA DANTA KEK GINI

Review sangat diperlukan disini! jadi mohon bantuannya Minna-san

* * *

"Sial! aku lupa bawa uang jajanku" Umpat Naruto sambil berjalan. Naruto dan Sasuke saat itu sedang berjalan kearah lapangan untuk sama-sama bermain futsal

"Aku sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan, bagaimana aku bisa tumbuh besar jika aku tidak makan.." Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul dikepala Naruto. "Hey teme.. kau mau tidak...?"

"Tidak" Sahut Sasuke sambil mendahului Naruto

"Tapi aku belum mengatakan apapun!" Protes Naruto menyamakan langkah Sasuke

"Waktu aku meminjamkanmu uang, aku pastikan itu adalah terakhir kali aku meminjamkanmu uang. Sekarang kau berhutang banyak padaku"

"Aku kan sudah bilang akan menggantinya jika uang bulananku sudah turun"

"Sudah satu tahun aku mendengar hal yang sama darimu" Sasuke duduk di bangku penonton menunggu giliran untuk bermain, diikuti oleh Naruto yang juga duduk disebelahnya

"Oh ayolah teme, setidaknya kau mau kan berbagi makanan denganku?"

* * *

Jantungnya berdegup kencang, aliran darahnya sudah tidak menentu lagi saat ini. ia memikirkan hal-hal buruk apalagi yang dilewatinya kali ini saat melihat orang-orang itu. ia menggigit bibirnya dan berakting seakan ia tidak memperhatikan kedatangan orang-orang itu, ia segera mengambil buku untuk mengalihkan pikirannya. kepalanya sudah tidak lagi berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran yang ada di buku itu

Rasanya ia ingin mengambil langkah seribu untuk menghindari hal-hal yang seperti ini, bahkan sepertinya ia tidak keberatan untuk membayar jika ia bisa masuk ke kamar mandi sekolah yang tentunya gratis.

Orang-orang itu masuk ke ruangan, namun Hinata hanya menebak-nebak siapa orang yang datang ke kelas itu. Sepertinya sekelompok remaja perempuan. Hinata memberanikan diri melirik mereka seperempat sekon. Sasuke fans club.

"Hey aku dengar ada gadis diluar fans club kita yang sedang mendekati Sasuke-kun!" kata seorang yang Hinata tau adalah Shion

"Benarkah?! Siapa orang itu? Tidak akan kubiarkan dia dekat-dekat dengan My Sasuke-kun!" dan Karin, sang Ketua

"Entahlah, aku baru tau beritanya dari Ino" jawab Shion

"Okay girls.. Kita harus keep watching! Jangan sampai Sasuke-kun direnggut dari kita. Setuju?!"

"Setuju!"

Sampai segitunya mereka tergila-gila pada Sasuke. Mereka adalah organisasi ilegal dengan anggota kelompok terbanyak disekolah. Walaupun memang ada yang benar-benar terobsesi dengan Sasuke, ada juga yang hanya ikut-ikutan saja. Hinata malah berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang mereka lakukan. memangnya, apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari si brengsek Sasuke?

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Hinata tau bahwa mereka, si Sasuke fans Club mem-bully orang yang dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke. sudah banyak korbannya dan yang terakhir kali yang Hinata tau terjadi baru-baru ini adalah seseorang dari kelas 10 pindah sekolah. Hinata tidak tau dan tidak mau tau apa yang dilakukan mereka pada Gadis itu. karena sering di Bully Hinata jadi bisa membayangkan sendiri. kurang lebih sama

Keuntungan kecil yang dimiliki Hinata, beruntung keberadaannya tidak pernah diperhatikan oleh sekitar. jadi Gosip apapun secara tidak langsung pasti masuk ke telinga Hinata. hanya satu yang difikirkan Hinata. sejak kapan Ino ikut-ikutan menjadi salah satu fansclub? seingatnya Ino adalah orang Netral walaupun wajahnya menyatakan bahwa dia adalah salah seorang fansclub, namun nyatanya ia sama sekali tidak pernah terlihat mem-bully orang. yang Hinata tau sejauh ini, Ino adalah orang yang baik menurutnya.

Hinata melihat Karin mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari kantungnya dan memantiknya

'apa? dia merokok?' padahal peraturan sudah jelas-jelas mengatakan bahwa baik murid laki-laki maupun perempuan, tidak boleh ada yang namanya merokok, berjudi, pesta seks, atau apapun itu yang melenceng dari Norma. memang Merokok bukanlah suatu perkara yang besar, namun perempuan yang merokok tetap saja dianggap Tabu bagi banyak orang

Hinata menutup mulut serta hidungnya. mati-matian menahan nafas agar keberadaannya masih tetap tidak diketahui. Ia paling tidak bisa menghisap asap rokok. Inilah yang ia benci dari para perokok. Sekalipun segelintir dari mereka menyadari ada orang disekitarnya, mereka tetap acuh tak acuh dan tidak memperdulikan keadaan orang didekatnya.

Hinata masih menutup mulutnya, ia hampir saja terbatuk jika ia tidak berhasil menahannya. ia harap ada orang yang mengalihkan Karin dan teman-temannya. ia sudah tak tahan lagi. sepertinya ia akan berakhir dengan ancaman kali ini

"Karin.. sasuke-kun ada di lapangan!" seru seseorang yang berteriak dari kejauhan

"Benarkah?! tunggu aku sasuke-kun.." Karin langsung melempar puntung rokoknya ke sembarang arah dan memakai parfum yang ia bawa di saku seragamnya sampai-sampai wanginya memenuhi satu ruangan itu. setelah itu ia berlari layaknya orang yang baru saja akan dilahap oleh mahluk buas

huff.. Hari ini Kami-sama mendengarkan Hinata. Hinata menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya lalu berdiri dan merapikan roknya. ia bermaksud untuk mengambil buku-bukunya di loker yang belum sempat ia ambil. saat melewati puntung rokok yang Karin lempar, Hinata mematikan api dari Rokok itu dengan cara menginjaknya. jangan sampai ulah Karin membahayakan sekolah

Saat keluar dari ruangan itu, ia juga melihat Ms. Kurenai yang juga akan melewati kelas itu.

"Selamat pagi Ms. Kurenai" sapa Hinata sambil membungkukkan badannya

"Selamat pagi Hinata, apa yang sedang kau lakukan dikelas sendiri?" Tanya Ms. Kurenai sambil membenahkan buku-buku yang ia pegang

Hinata bingung harus menjawab apa. ini memang kebiasaannya kan, selalu sendiri. apa Ms. Kurenai belum tau.. tidak mungkin bila ia menjawab bahwa ia sedang melihat Karin yang sedang merokok dan berusaha menahan nafasnya agar tidak ketahuan. itu bukan sebuah jawaban, melainkan sebuah pengaduan. Kalau ia mengadu, Resikonya teramat besar untuk seorang Hyuga Hinata.

"ehh, A- Ano.. Aku me-mencari barangku yang Tertinggal.." jawab Hinata sambil menggigit bibirnya. Ms. Kurenai menatap Hinata sebentar, lalu tersenyum

"Ooh begitu.."

"Bisa aku bantu membawakan buku-buku itu Ms. Kurenai?" tanya Hinata, setidaknya ini bisa menghabiskan sisa waktu jam pelajarannya daripada hanya duduk di kursi pojok sendirian

"Ah, tidak usah.. aku tidak mau memotong jam Istirahatmu, lagipula aku hanya akan ke ruang OSIS" Ms. Kurenai menolak pertolongan Hinata dengan halus, karena memang ia hanya mengarah ke ruang OSIS yang tidak jauh dari sana

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku permisi" kemudian Hinata pergi menuju Koridor Loker

"Selamat pagi Ms. Kurenai, boleh aku bantu?" Yahiko, sang Ketua OSIS yang saat itu akan menuju kelasnya berpapasan dengan Ms. Kurenai

"Aku ingin kau memeriksa kelas Sejarah, apakah ada sesuatu yang aneh disana.. karena tadi ada anak yang bilang barangnya tertinggal" jawb Ms. Kurenai

"Siap Ms. Kurenai" jawab Yahiko

"Kalau begitu terimakasih ya.."

* * *

Sasuke menendang Bola kearah gawang dan gagal untuk mencetak gol

"Kalau main jangan Rakus dasar Teme!" Protes Naruto yang sedaritadi berlari untuk menunggu Sasuke mengoper bola, namun Sasuke tidak kunjung mengoper bola untuknya. Sasuke hanya berdecak

"Kau keren Sasuke-kuuuun..." Teriak para gadis menyoraki Sasuke. bahkan beberapa dari mereka membawa poster yang bertuliskan kata-kata penyemangat untuk Sasuke yang bahkan tidak akan pernah mempengaruhi sasuke dari segi manapun.

'cih, apapun yang dilakukan Sasuke pasti dianggap keren' pikir Naruto

TEET TEET TEEET

Bel istirahat usai, Para Gadis yang berkumpul di satu sudut akhirnya membubarkan diri dan pergi ke alamnya masing-masing, atau setidaknya itulah yang dianggap Sasuke.

"Teme, Apa pelajaranmu selanjutnya?" tanya Naruto sambil memakai rompinya

"Sejarah" Sasuke menyampirkan rompinya di pundaknya

"Hey, aku belum makan.. Kita makan dulu bagaimana?" tawar Naruto. Sebenarnya Sasuke tau Naruto bukannya ingin makan melainkan dia ingin membolos jam pelajaran. tapi karena Sasuke tidak tega juga melihat Naruto yang sudah gempuyungan karena belum makan- menurut yang Naruto katakan. Akhirnya Sasuke menerima tawaran Naruto. kebetulan ia juga belum makan

* * *

"Jadi kalian mau pilih yang mana?" tanya Ino sambil menjejerkan foto-foto Sasuke

"Umhh.. Aku pilih yang 2 ini" Sakura mengambil 2 foto yang menampilkan gambar Sasuke sedang bermain Handphone dan sedang Bermain Bola

"Ya, kalau begitu sisanya untukku" Karin mengambil 4 foto yang tersisa

"Ya.. Kau tau kan tidak mudah mendapatkannya terutama saat ia bermain bola. Jadi aku..."

"Akan kubayar 2 kali lipat!" potong Karin

"Ahahah... Aku senang kita bisa saling mengerti" Ino tertawa garing sambil menghitung-hitung uang yang diberikan oleh Karin dan Sakura. "Anyways girls, ada yang mau kusampaikan pada kalian.." Ino berbicara sambil masih menghitung-hitung uangnya

"Jika itu tentang Sasuke, Apapun tentang Sasuke adalah Prioritas untuk kami" ujar Karin sambil membetulkan kacamatanya

"Ada Gadis yang sedang dekat dengan Sasuke, aku melihatnya di mansion Uchiha kemarin"

"Oh, ayolah Ino.. Akan kami bayar sesuai yang kau tentukan.. cepat katakan yang tuntas!" Sahut Karin gemas pada Ino yang membuatnya penasaran

"Bukan begitu, mengikuti seorang Gadis bukan perkara yang mudah. Jadi jika ingin hasil yang bagus harus sabar menunggu, bukankah begitu peraturan dalam berbisnis?"

"Baiklah Ino. Tapi sebaiknya kau cepat sebelum hubungan mereka semakin jauh. Ayo Sakura, kita kembali ke kelas" kemudian Karin keluar kelas diikuti oleh Sakura

Inilah yang Ino suka dari para Fansclub Sasuke. mereka rela membayar berapapun asal itu tentang Sasuke. Ino memang sudah sering menjual berita dan foto yang ia dapatkan dari Sasuke. tidak sia-sia juga ia mempunyai Kamera digital yang ia beli hasil usahanya sendiri. Sekarangpun ia punya laba yang besar dari Kamera yang awalnya diperuntukkan membuat majalah sekolah.

Namun kamera yang ia pegang sudah beralih fungsi. menjadi "Paparazzi"-nya Sasuke yang bekerja pada Sasuke Fansclub dengan bayaran yang jauh lebih tinggi daripada menjadi pengurus Kabar berita sekolah, Mading atau apalah itu. Masa bodoh apakah ia akan dianggap Fansclub atau bukan, yang penting uang bisa sampai ke tangannya.

Sekarang ia punya tugas baru lagi yang harus ia kerjakan

* * *

"Ketua Yahiko menyebalkan, padahalkan dia yang disuruh memeriksa kelas ini.. Kenapa malahan aku yang disuruh memeriksanya. dasar si pamer wajah. ujung-ujungnya dia menerima tugas tapi di oper ke orang lain. aku tidak yakin dia punya tugas yang lebih penting. paling-paling dia mau berduaan dengan Konan" Gumam Suigetsu kesal ia kemudian memeriksa bangku demi bangku yang ia lewati.

Dengan mata tidak ikhlas dan wajah yang tidak enak dipandang, ia masih berusaha untuk melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik sebagai seorang Junior. Alhasil, matanya menemukan benda yang mencurigakan itu. Puntung Rokok

...

Ms. Kurenai sedang melegalisir hasil Rapot para murid di ruangan OSIS. memang bukan tempat yang sepantasnya, namun ia juga punya kelas di sesi berikutnya, sambil mencicil waktu ia menyempatkan diri untuk melegalisir sebanyak yang ia bisa.

"Ms. Kurenai! Aku menemukan ini di Ruang sejarah!" dengan tergesa-gesa Suigetsu berlari menuju meja yang ditempati Ms. Kurenai dan menunjukkan puntung Rokok yang ia temukan. Ms Kurenai terlonjak dan tidak percaya apa yang baru saja ia lihat

"Cepat panggilkan Hidan"

* * *

"Jadi, kau yang namanya Hinata Hyuga?" Di ruang Interograsi hanya ada Dirinya dan Seseorang yang pernah membantunya. ini memang ruangan khusus Hukuman, namun karena Hukuman yang dijalankan tidak terlalu berat, jadi yang memeriksanya hanya sekedar OSIS atau Staff sekolah. Gadis Indigo yang duduk sambil menunduk didepannya mengangguk

"Bahkan Ms. Kurenai tidak percaya kau melakukan hal itu.." ujar Hidan sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya berlagak tegas didepan perempuan yang sedang ia periksa

"Me-memangnya a-apa yang telah a-aku perbuat?" Tanya Hinata sambil menatap Hidan ketakutan. ia memang selalu takut pada semua Orang disekolahnya terlebih dengan Gaya hidan yang terlihat agak nyentrik dibanding OSIS lain. pasti dia adalah anggota OSIS yang kejam.. well, semua orang yang ada disini kejam.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tau!" Bentak Hidan sambil melemparkan barang bukti berupa sebuah Puntung Rokok. "Kau ada di kelas Sejarah saat jam Istirahat. Benar begitu?!" Tanya Hidan

"Be-benar.. itu benar ta-tapi aku tidak.." Hinata kesal dengan kebiasannya yang tergagap kalau sedang gugup. Ia merasa dirinya lebih terdengar mencurigakan jika sedang dalam situasi seperti ini. air matanya mencelos begitu saja. Ia seharusnya tau kenapa Karin memakai Parfum bukan untuk menarik perhatian Sasuke saja, melainkan ia juga menghilangkan bau asap Rokok. tapi ia tau, Ms. Kurenai menuduhnya karena Ms. Kurenai mencium bau asap Rokok dari seragam Hinata. Ia menangis begitu saja karena ia bingung siapa yang harus disalahkan disini.

"Aku tidak akan tertipu dengan air mata buayamu itu" Ejek Hidan, tentu saja ini bukan akting pertama kalinya yang dilakukan oleh murid di Konoha. ternyata mayoritas anak-anak disini bakatnya adalah ber-akting.

Hinata mengelap air matanya. ia tidak berharap meminta belas kasihan pada OSIS ini karena ia juga tau pasti Hinata bukan orang pertama yang ia atasi. namun, Hinata tetap tidak bisa menerima jika ia yang harus disalahkan.. tapi disamping itu, ia tidak punya cukup keberanian untuk melaporkan yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Dalam hati, Hidan juga tidak percaya jika Gadis ini adalah seorang pelanggar aturan. dari yang ia lihat dan ia dengar, Gadis ini adalah orang yang sering di bully, dan dari data buku yang ia pegang ia juga tidak melihat jejak kasus pelanggaran aturan sekolah yang pernah gadis ini lakukan walaupun itu hanya sekedar tidak membawa dasi ke sekolah, semuanya bersih. Dan gadis ini adalah gadis yang sama yang memberikannya jawaban saat Ulangan dadakan Ms. Anko. Gadis ini adalah "Malaikat" penolongnya saat Ujian Ms. Anko.

Hidan menghela nafas "Baiklah. karena kau sudah menolongku pada saat ujian dadakan Ms. Anko dan juga karena Mood ku yang sedang tidak baik hari ini.. kau ku bebaskan.."

Hinata terlonjak. apa ia tidak salah dengar? Orang ini mengingat kejadian 30 menit yang lalu saat Hinata memberinya jawaban soal dan ermm... membiarkannya merebut kertas Hinata, mungkin. itu sebuah keajaiban. Orang ini pasti punya pengingatan yang sangat baik, batin Hinata

"Dengan Syarat..." Lanjut Hidan

* * *

**AN:** Wuaaaa.. update chapter 3 ne. Gue abis tidur berjamaah sama teman-teman, bangun-bangun jam 2 langsung lanjutin Fanfiction. ini memang agak panjang dan belum sampe ke Sasukenya.. tapi chapter ini bakal berpengaruh kok. jam segini enaknya ngabuburit, tapi gue mah berani beda T_T siapa yang gua bohongin.. berani beda apanya, bilang aja kagak ada yang mau diajak T_T jadi gua lari ke Fanfiction ini deh. Terakhir Minna-san... Reviewnya ditungguuu

Gue mah apasih, cuma author yang ngemis review mulu kerjaannya


	4. Smartclass

**Buat Klarifikasi aja ya mandteman (*alay kambuh) ngga dibaca juga ngga apa**

iya kalau diliat liat bener juga sih ada yang sama terutama tentang keluarganya Hinata. tapi gua ngga yakin gua pernah baca fic itu diliat dari ratenya M (keliatannya muna tapi seriusan deh) gua selalu pake Filter rate T makanya gua kalo bikin fiction pasti rate T. emang sih Rate M ngga mesti ada adegan L tapi itulah gua, membaca sesuai derajat.. istilahnya gitu kali ye?. baru kali ini sih gegara penasaran.

waktu gua ngerencanain alurnya.. gua kan bikin pairingnya Sasuke-Hinata-Hidan. sebenernya itu gegara temen gue suka banget sama Hidan, trus ide muncul aja gitu dikepala gue pas banget lagi bikin fanfiction tentang Hinata (Bukan yang ini.. yang laen) nah lagi nyari namanya Hinata, eh kepencetnya malah Hidan abis depannya sama sama H-I. tapi Hidan ga cocok sama Fanfictionnya, jadi bikin fanfiction ini

karena gua anak yang anti-mainstream, jadi gua pengen bikin main chara yang ada Hidan sama Hinatanya. yang satunya lagi gua bingung apakah harus Sasuke atau Gaara. soalnya kan Gaara hurufnya dari G, deket juga sama H. tapi temen gua nyaranin Sasuke aja. okelah Sasuke

Gua juga mau bikin Hinata jadi anak yang sering dibully (kalo yang ini mainstream) tapi gua pengen juga dia tersiksa sama latar belakang keluarganya. sebenernya gua ngga kepikiran buat mengikutsertakan Neji, tapi kayaknya Neji bakal mempengaruhi alur cerita. Gua bikin Hinata tinggal sama bokapnya biar kaga ada tempat curhat gitu. kalo sama ibunya atau Hanabi kan pasti bisa curhat sesama perempuan.

Nah, judulnya belum ditentuin tuh.. gua malah nyari-nyari buat covernya dulu. ente bisa liat diatas. karena digambarnya ada tulisan when badboy meet goodgirl, jadi gua tulis aja judulnya itu. oh ya, gua juga pengen ganti judulnya abis kepanjangan. jelek. (*Gambar bisa saja berubah)

Sebenernya ini lebih terinspirasi dari Fanfiction luar negeri yang sudah gua lupakan dan mungkin udah kependem banget. abis udah lama banget waktu itu ngga tau dikira fanfiction itu sejenis Blog. ngga sempet favoritin juga abis pake hp biasa jadi ngga bisa login. ini aja fanfictionnya masih gua cari soalnya belum baca setengahnya abis chapternya sampe 50 keatas karena menyangkut kisah cinta Konoha 12.

Sebenernya ini lebih terinspirasi dari orang-orang sekitar gua. tapi kalau memang beberapa kesamaan sangat identik, maafkan gua. karena kadang ini dibantu temen gua, dan mungkin dia juga terinspirasi oleh Fanfic yang ia kunjungi demi kebagusan cerita gua :'v I'm proud of you my friend, Kilat kuning dari comberan

BTW, maklumin aja ya minna-san kalau Author ngomongnya "Gua-Gua-an" soalnya udah kebiasa sampe ngomong ke orang tua pake kata "Gua" tapi gua tetep tau ukuran sopan kok, gua ngga pernah ngomong "Lu-Lu-an" ke orang lain kecuali temen yang udah deket pake banget.

Yosh, sekian too damn much speaknya.

**C'mon Read and Review**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Menurut buku Prospectus Konoha High School.. kau melanggar peraturan pasal 1, yang isinya adalah Membawa benda yang tidak semestinya ke sekolah, merokok, membawa rokok, membolos pelajaran dengan sengaja, melawan fellow dan.. ah, sudahlah.. tidak usah kubacakan lebih rinci. kau pasti sudah membacanya kan?"

Hinata mengangguk. ia tau benar tentang sekolah ini karena sebelum ia masuk sekolah ini, ia sudah diberi buku Prospektus tentang Fasilitas, peraturan, staff, pengajar, dan lain-lain tentang sekolah ini. Sanksi disesuaikan oleh tingkat pelanggaran yang Siswa lakukan. karena "pelanggaran" yang Hinata lakukan adalah sebuah pelanggaran yang tentunya akan dicatat tertulis di Rapot Hinata dan mengurangi poin atau nilai di Rapot Hinata

"Dan setiap pelanggaran, ada Sanksinya. aku sudah membicarakan ini pada Ms. Kurenai.. dia juga menimbang-nimbang keputusannya. tapi ia juga tidak bisa memastikan bahwa kau tidak melakukan pelanggaran. Jadi Ms. Kurenai menyuruhku untuk tidak mencatat kejadian ini pada buku Kasus..." lanjut Hidan sambil menggulung-gulung buku Prospektus yang ia pegang

Hinata lega. ia pikir ia akan melakukan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan berdiri di depan tiang bendera, membersihkan kelas, atau yang konyol.. menulis kata "saya tidak akan melakukan pelanggaran lagi" dan dengan disertai tanda tangan 99 orang siswa dan 1 anggota OSIS. Itu yang paling konyol sekaligus paling mengerikan. iya kan?

"Tapi jangan lupa dengan persyaratan ku" Lanjut Hidan "Ms. Kurenai memang tidak memintaku untuk mencatat kejadian ini, tapi kau harus tetap menjalankan hukuman"

Saking senangnya Hinata tidak dicatat dalam buku Kasus, ia jadi lupa tentang persyaratan yang diajukan Hidan. Hinata menatap Hidan seakan bertanya yang mana dari 3 hukuman yang Hinata pikirkan yang akan dijalani olehnya

"Hukuman dari Ms. Kurenai, kau harus mengajak serta setidaknya satu orang yang akhir-akhir ini membolos pelajaran untuk mengikuti pelajaran tambahan di kelas Smart class"

Itu hukuman yang sangat berat kalau kau tanya Hinata

"Dan.." Hidan berdeham sebentar. Apa? Dan? Ada lagi?! Hinata mengigit bibirnya sambil terus berdoa pada Kami-sama yang jarang mengabulkan do'anya

"Kau harus menjadi Asistenku.."

What?! itu tidak tampak layaknya hukuman.. katakan, apa bedanya OSIS ini dengan para pembully Hinata yang sering menyuruh Hinata?!

"Ta-tapi.. menurutku itu tidak kompeten.." mungkin protes secara alami memang tidak bisa dihindari. Mulut Hinata bergerak begitu saja tanpa ia pikirkan

"Aku tau. tapi aku sudah membantumu, kau ingat? Lagipula ini sudah terhitung 2 kali kau melanggar peraturan karena kau baru saja melewati pelajaran" Jawab Hidan seraya membetulkan kerah seragamnya

Hinata lagi lagi teringat kata-kata Hidan disekolah, bahkan dalam makan malam seperti ini. Tapi ia sebisa mungkin menyingkirkan kejadian kejadian yang membuatnya melamun. Hari ini ayahnya pulang cepat, jadi ia punya kesempatan untuk berbincang sedikit.. bahkan sangat sedikit dan terkadang hanyalah sebuah tegur sapa dan menanyakan perihal kabar. Hinata memang punya hubungan yang dingin dengan ayahnya walaupun sebenarnya bukan Hinata yang menginginkan hal itu

Ia menatap wajah ayahnya yang sedang sibuk makan dengan sangat formal walaupun di depan anaknya sendiri. Mungkin karena sudah terbiasa makan dengan para petinggi, pejabat dan orang orang penting lainnya jadi sikap formal ayahnya seperti sudah bagian dari nafasnya. Tiba-tiba terbayang oleh Hinata, bagaimana reaksi ayahnya jika ia tau kalau putrinya- Putri dari klan Hyuga- atau setidaknya itu sebutan dari sudut pandang ayahnya.. Merokok

Hinata bergedik

* * *

"Aku pergi" Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya

"Tunggu Sasuke! Jangan pulang terlalu larut" perintah Itachi sambil menatap layar Laptopnya

"Oh ya? kau pikir kau siapa memberiku perintah?" Jawab Sasuke ketus

Itachi terlonjak dengan jawaban adiknya. rupanya adiknya sudah bukan lagi adik 3 tahun yang lalu. Itachi agak kesal dengan jawaban adiknya namun ia berusaha mmaklumi segala kelakuan adiknya. Nyatanya, ini semua juga sebab akibat dari Itachi yang meninggalkan adiknya untuk bersekolah di luar negeri dan menjalankan tugasnya sebagai manager di perusahaan Uchiha

"Aku kakakmu. apa itu cukup?"

"Ha! Sekarang kau bertindak seakan kau khawatir pada adikmu. aku tinggal sendiri dalam waktu yang lama dan kau hanya datang kesini sekedar berlibur. tidak ada hak untuk memerintahku"

"Aku tau seharusnya aku tidak mempercayakan Madara untuk menjadi penjagamu" Itachi baru menoleh pada Sasuke yang berada di ambang pintu.

"Hmp.. kau tidak tau apa-apa. setidaknya dia ada dalam hidupku di beberapa tahun belakangan ini daripada kau" Kemudian Sasuke menutup pintu, atau tepatnya membanting pintu

Itachi menghela nafas panjang. ini merupakan kesalahan terbesarnya. seharusnya ia tau ia harusnya menolak untuk bersekolah diluar negri. belum lagi pilihan bodohnya untuk menerima tawaran sebagai Manager beberapa bulan yang lalu membuatnya merasakan efeknya dalam jangka waktu singkat.

* * *

Hari ini Hinata tidak bisa tidur memikirkan siapa yang harus ia ajak untuk mengikuti Smartclass. Itu tidak masalah jika ia adalah Murid normal, namun kenyataannya berbeda. Pilihannya begitu sulit.. Ia harus mengajak seorang murid untuk mengikuti Smartclass- jika memang ada yang mau diajak olehnya, atau Ia harus melihat kemarahan ayahnya dan melihat ayahnya jatuh sakit karena terus-menerus memikirkan "Kesalahan" yang dibuat oleh pewaris tahtanya.

Tidak, Hinata tidak akan memilih Pilihan kedua. Memang kalau dilihat, Ayahnya bukan seorang Ayah yang baik, Apalagi seantero dunia. Tapi Ayah tetaplah ayah. Ayahnya adalah Ayah yang terbaik untuknya. Tidak mungkin Hinata bisa menjadi Anak sepintar dan sesopan ini pada Orang-orang jika bukan karena didikan Ayahnya yang tegas

Tapi Hinata tidak semudah itu mengambil pilihan yang Pertama. setidaknya ia harus mencari orang yang Netral padanya atau minimal, Orang yang berada pada situasi yang sama dengannya. Ia harus pintar-pintar memanfaatkan seseorang.. Tapi ia bukan tipikal orang seperti itu. Sifat baik andalan ibunya tertanam pada dirinya.

Hinata menghela nafas. Ia memaksa matanya untuk tertutup. Ia mau mau saja terjaga sepanjang malam untuk memikirkan segala cara untuk keluar dari "Kesalahannya". Namun besok, sekolah menunggunya. Ingin rasanya ia membolos saja. dengan kehidupan sekolahnya yang serba mengerikan siapa sih yang menolak untuk membolos?. Tapi berbeda dengan Hinata yang masih menimbang-nimbangkan pilihannya untuk membolos

...

Hinata telah memutuskan pilihannya. Ia akan mengajak seseorang untuk mengikuti Smart class. tapi ia harus mati-matian menghilangkan rasa canggungnya. Ia tidak akan membuat kesempatannya Hilang karena setitik kesalahan. Tidak. Untuk hari ini itu tidak akan terjadi. Ia berdo'a pada Kami-sama agar permintaannya Hari ini dikabulkan.

Dan disinilah Hinata. Dibalik ujung loker memperhatikan orang yang akan ia ajak bicara sambil mempersiapkan dirinya. Ia meneguk ludahnya berkali-kali. Ini adalah kesempatannya. Sekali lagi ia mengintip dari balik ujung loker. Selagi orang yang ia perhatikan sedang sendiri, ia harus menghampirinya.

Setelah berkomat-kamit dan sudah mempersiapkan dirinya, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya sambil menenteng bento yang belum sempat ia makan karena tiba-tiba teringat hukumannya

"Na-Naruto.."

Orang dengan nama panggilan tersebut menoleh. "Ah.. Hinata. ada perlu apa?" tanya Naruto

"A-aa-aku..." Hinata tergagap karena tatapan serius dari Naruto. Hinata merutuki dirinya sambil menyemangati dirinya sendiri agar bisa melancarkan cara bicaranya

"Aku?" tanya Naruto lagi

"Ehm.. A-aku dengar kau mendapat hukuman juga. Aku mau me-mengajakmu mengikuti Smartclass" Hinata bersyukur, untungnya hari ini ia tidak melakuoan hal diluar kendali dirinya

"Mmm.. Aku sudah diajak seseorang" jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk tengkuknya

"Apa itu Sasuke?" pertanyaan mencelos begitu saja dari mulut Hinata, Hinata langsung menutup mulutnya. Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya

"Benar juga ya, kenapa aku tidak mengajak teme saja ya.." Naruto menggaruk dagunya "kalau begitu kau dengan Sasuke saja"

"Ah, tidak usah.. Aku bisa mengajak orang lain" Sahut Hinata

"Hey.. Apa itu Bento?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba sambil memperhatikan kotak bekal yang dibawa Hinata

"I-iya.. Apa kau mau Na-naruto? A-aku membawa lebih" tawar Hinata

"Benarkah? Kau ingin membaginya denganku?" Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Itu membuat Hinata makin gugup

"Te-tentu Naruto..."

"Terimakasih Hinata.. Kau adalah Malaikat" Naruto langsung menggenggam tangan Hinata saking terharunya. Belum ada sebelumnya yang secara rela memberikannya makanan

'Malaikat... Naruto bilang aku adalah Malaikat... Malaikat... Aku..'

'Naruto memegang tanganku..' Hinata gemetar, keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya saking gugupnya ia sampai tidak bisa berdiri lagi diatas kakinya 'Naruto memegang tangan...'

BRUK

"Huh? Hinata! Hinata! Bangun Hinata!" Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Hinata yang jatuh pingsan. Ada apa dengannya? Pikir Naruto

...

"Dasar dobe. Kau tidak tau apa yang dimasukkan si Hyuga itu dalam makanannya. Jangan sembarangan menerima pemberian dari orang lain apalagi dari si Hyuga" ujar Sasuke di sela-sela perjalanan mereka menuju kelas mereka

"Kau ini bicara apa Sasuke? Kau tidak boleh berburuk sangka pada orang lain. Bento ini enak" sanggah Naruto. Ia yakin sekali bahwa Hinata bukanlah orang yang seperti di fikirkan oleh sahabatnya

"Tidak sekarang. Mungkin nanti" balas Sasuke

"Oh iya, kau kan belum mendapat partner dikelas Smart class.. Bagaimana kalau kau bersama Hinata saja?" Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Kau gila" Ujar Sasuke mendahului Naruto "kau saja yang bersamanya. Aku tidak sudi"

"Aku sudah mendapatkan partner" jawab Naruto dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Kalau begitu kita bertukar partner saja. Bagaimana?" Tawar Sasuke. Tidak biasanya Sasuke menawarkan sesuatu pada temannya. Namun untuk urusan ini sepertinya Sasuke tidak keberatan

"Aku rasa tidak mungkin..."

* * *

Smartclass. Mungkin orang-orang mengira bahwa Smartclass adalah kelas yang diperuntukkan bagi siswa-siswi berprestasi dibidang Akademik. Namun bukan seperti itu Smartclass yang ada disini. Kelas ini lebih diperuntukkan kepada murid-murid pelanggar aturan. Kelas ini mendisiplinkan murid dengan caranya sendiri. Dan Hinata akan terjebak disini untuk kesalahan yang tidak pernah ia perbuat

Hinata sendiri belum tau banyak mengenai Smartclass karena ia pun tidak pernah mendatangi kelas ini. Ia hanya tau bahwa Smartclass adalah ujung dari pelanggaran yang dibuat siswa, Smartclass diadakan dua kali dalam seminggu dan dijalani sesuai jadwal yang diberikan. Biasanya siswa akan terjebak dalam sebulan penuh, namun ada juga yang lebih dari itu.

Tidak ada yang ia kerjakan selain melamun. Ia terus berpikir siapa yang akan ia ajak ke Smartclass. Naruto adalah satu-satunya orang yang baik kepada Hinata. Ah, maksudnya.. Naruto memang baik kepada semua orang. Itulah yang membuat Hinata kagum kepadanya. Namun sayang, Naruto sudah memiliki partner.

Setelah beranjak dari tempat tidur UKS, Hinata melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas Sosial. Terkadang Hinata tertawa dalam hatinya jika mengikuti pelajaran ini. Ia selalu mendapat nilai sempurna apalagi dalam pelajaran yang mudah seperti ini. Namun inilah yang membuat Hinata merasa bodoh. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mempraktekkan kehidupan sosial yang baik dan benar pada kehidupannya sendiri. Bukankah itu lucu? Itulah sekolah..

"HEY HINATA!"

Hinata menoleh pada suara itu. Dilihatnya orang yang baru-baru ini ia jumpai. Hinata membetulkan kacamatanya. Orang itu bersama seorang temannya. Ya, mau apa dia?, batin Hinata. Tapi Hinata harusnya tidak heran karena mereka memang selalu berdua

"Tadi aku mengahampirimu ke UKS. Ternyata kau sudah keluar. Kau masih belum mendapatkan Partnerkan?" tanya Naruto

"I-iya.."

"Nah.. Kalau begitu kau dengan Teme saja!"

Ini benar-benar bukan situasi yang baik bagi Sasuke. Yang tersisa dari murid yang menjalankan Hukuman minggu ini hanya tinggal Hyuga. Pertukaran partner mungkin mudah, namun partner Naruto adalah Shion. Tidak mungkin Sasuke mau yang namanya dekat dengan Fangirl. Tidak, ini tidak bisa. Dua-duanya sama-sama buruk

"Aku tidak berminat dengan uangmu Uchiha-san. Kalau kau berpikir apapun bisa dibeli dengan uang, aku akan membuktikannya bahwa itu salah. Kau harus tetap menjalankan Hukumanmu. Semua akan diperlakukan sama disini. Kaya atau miskin, itu tidak akan berpengaruh disekolah ini" tukas Hashirama selaku kepala sekolah

Usahanya gagal ketika menyogok sang kepala sekolah. Memang sepertinya kepala sekolah ini adalah kepala sekolah yang paling anti dengan namanya sogok-menyogok. Walaupun Uchiha adalah salah satu Donatur terbanyak, rasanya akan tetap sulit untuk menyogok kepala Sekolah.

Sasuke mendecih. Ini mungkin pilihan yang tidak terlalu buruk. Ia benci mengakuinya tapi Hinata sedikit lebih baik daripada Fangirl. Tapi Sasuke tetap tidak sudi jika harus dipilihkan 2 pilihan itu. Setidaknya Hinata tidak akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh apalagi berbuat hal yang menjijikkan di depannya seperti para fangirl yang ia kenal contohnya Sakura dan Karin.. apalagi Shion.

"Ka-kalau begitu.. Mohon kerjasamanya. A-aku akan memberitahukannya pada OSIS. aku permisi" Kemudian Hinata pergi meninggalkan kedua orang sahabat itu

Sasuke menatap kepergian gadis itu dengan tatapan sinis 'Lihat? apa yang bisa dilakukan si Hyuga bodoh itu?! bicara saja tidak becus' Batin Sasuke

* * *

Melongo sana melongo sini. Hinata sedaritadi mencari OSIS aneh yang menjadikannya Asisten. ya, Asisten yang bahkan tidak tau dimana keberadaan "atasannya" itu.

"Hey"

Seseorang kemudian menepuk bahu Hinata membuat Hinata terlonjak. ia reflek menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan sosok yang ia cari sedari tadi sampai melewatkan makan siangnya

"Hi-Hidan-senpai.. aku sudah menemukan Partner. Ja-jadi aku kesini untuk minta jadwal Smartclass-nya" Ujar Hinata

"Baik. siapa nama Partner-mu?" Tanya Hidan sambil mengeluarkan buku catatan andalannya

Hinata agak ragu menyebutnya. apa ini artinya ia akan benar-benar bekerja sama dengan Uchiha Sasuke? apa mungkin benar-benar bisa?. Hinata menunduk. Semoga hal ini tidak akan menyulitkannya

"Hey, aku bertanya" Hidan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya kearah wajah Hinata

"I-iya, maksudku.. ya, Aku sudah menemukan Partner. Partnerku adalah Uchiha.. Sasuke" jawab Hinata ragu-ragu

"hmm.. Uchiha ya.. kudengar dia sering membully-mu" Ujar Hidan sambil menulis sesuatu di bukunya. itu benar. Hinata jadi terpikir apakah ia akan selamat?

"Ah, ini. aku pikir kau akan berada di Smartclass setiap hari Senin dan Kamis. semoga beruntung" Hidan memberikannya dua lembar kertas kemudian pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Di kertas itu terdapat Tabel absen kehadiran Smartclass dan kolom tanda tangan dari guru pengajarnya. Satunya punya Hinata dan satunya punya Sasuke. Lagi-lagi ia bimbang apakah ia bisa menjalankan Smartclass itu dengan Sasuke yang notabene adalah pembuat dirinya tersiksa di sekolah. Mungkin penderitaannya akan naik satu level karena berpartner dengan Sasuke. Hari ini hari Rabu, itu artinya ia akan memulai Smartclass besok bersama dengan Sasuke. Bersiaplah Hinata. Ini keputusanmu

* * *

"Madara, tunggu sebentar.." Itachi mengejar Madara yang baru saja akan menaiki Lift

"Aku tidak menduga kau akan datang Itachi. Apapun yang ingin kau katakan, katakan secepatnya. aku tidak punya banyak waktu" Madara menoleh sebentar lalu kembali berjalan dan membetulkan berkas-berkas yang ia pegang sambil menaiki Lift

"Aku tau, tapi tunggu sebentar!" Itachi berusaha mengejar Madara yang tak kunjung menghentikan langkahnya melainkan masuk ke lift. Itachi setengah berlari

"Katakan yang sebenarnya! apa yang kau katakan pada Sasuke tentang diriku?!" Pintu Lift tertutup. Itachi baru memulai Obrolannya

"Aku tidak tau apa maksudmu. Itachi, aku sedang bekerja.. aku tidak punya waktu untuk omong kosong" Jawab Madara

"Kau pikir aku bodoh?! kau pikir aku tidak akan tau, setelah kematian kedua orang tuaku kau menyingkirkanku dengan cara mengirimku bersekolah di luar negri dan mengatakan bahwa aku masih terlalu muda untuk menjaga Sasuke. Kau tau aku adalah ancaman untuk rencanamu! Itu adalah keuntungan untukmu agar kau bisa membuat Sasuke dekat denganmu dan mengatakan Omong kosong tentangku pada Sasuke" Itachi langsung terbawa Emosi. hampir saja ia melayangkan tinju mentahnya jika ia tidak mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat dan menahannya

"Itachi, kau pasti bercanda. Sasuke sudah bukan lagi anak kecil. dia tidak bisa dibujuk dengan mudah. dan dia adalah satu-satunya yang tertarik pada perusahaan keluarga" Madara menyeringai "Selama ini Sasuke banyak membantuku untuk mengurus folder Perusahaan. dia punya kualitas yang bagus untuk itu. Sasuke adalah Uchiha yang Asli" jawab Madara sambil menyunggingkan senyum anehnya

"Sekarang kau peduli dengan nama Clan?! kau hanya tertarik pada kekayaan keluarga!" Itachi lebih mengepalkan tangannya "Ayahku benar, kau adalah noda dalam keluarga Uchiha" Lanjut Itachi sambil menunduk memikirkan kata-kata ayahnya yang dulu pernah ayahnya ceritakan padanya

"Pergilah kalau kau tidak ingin berada dalam masalah" Kemudian Madara keluar dari Lift mendahului Itachi

'Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu memisahkanku dengan adikku' Batin Itachi sambil melihat punggung Madara

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**AN:** setelah too much speak diatas, masih mau too much speak dibawah :v kalo chapter ini terinspirasi dari komik berbentuk vidio yang diputer abang gua minggu kemaren :v trus prospectus itu nyolong dari buku temen gua yang sekolah di Swasta :v tapi yang smartclass itu khayalan gua sendiri. ini alurnya kecepetan ya? Sasuke nya juga belum masuk nih. Sabar.. Ini lagi disusun biar ceritanya nyambung, chapter berikutnya Sasuke dominan.  
Tapi kayaknya bakal lama soalnya masih ada utang fanfic yang lain. KAYAKNYA

Ingat minna-san, gua kemungkinan mau ganti judul. Any question? Suggestion maybe?

Cuma mau ngingetin, ngga Review bisa menyebabkan pegel-pegel, gatal-gatal, susah buang hajat, penasaran, tidak varokah, kurang tamvan, kentut bunyi, dll. jadi sebaiknya cari aman ya (*Maksanya gitu banget dah)


	5. Wake me up when Smartclass ends

**Q: **Kenapa sasuke selalu mem bully hinata.?

**A: **Karena aku sayang kamu~ heheh.. nanti ada kok jawabannya. ikutin terus ceritanya yaa

**IChikaze kimi: **Iya ngga kecepetan kali tapi malah kelambatan ngoahahahh

**Rin no Hara: **Gua punya dua akun (akun kesayangan ngga bisa ke buka bos) Silahkan lihat di Bio

Terimakasih untuk Reviewers yang selalu membuat gua semangat!

* * *

**Melancholy**

**2015**

**Wanda Grenada**

Cinta datang karena terbiasa. begitu kata orang. Terbiasa mengobrol, terbiasa bercanda, terbiasa bersama. Tapi bagaimana jika terbiasa membully?

(don't forget to Review)

* * *

"oke, cukup sampai disini. tutup buku kalian" ucap Mr. Genma

kata-kata yang ditunggu oleh para murid. hafalan tanggal, nama nama pahlawan, hari-hari besar dan yang lain semacam itu membuat kepala murid-murid agak berdenyut. murid-murid kemudian memberikan salam lalu berjalan keluar dari kelas yang terasa pengap.

"Yamanaka, bisa kau bantu aku bawakan buku-buku ini?"

saat Ino baru saja akan melangkah keluar, Mr. Genma menginterupsinya dengan permintaan tolong. dalam hati Ino mengutuk orang didepannya yang berjalan sangat lambat. siapapun itu.

"Tentu saja Mr. Genma. keruangan mu?" Tanya Ino

"Iya. maaf ya" Mr. Genma tampak sibuk membolak-balikkan kertas "Tapi aku harus memeriksa daftar absensi hari ini. tampaknya banyak yang harus terjerumus dalam Smartclass" gumam Mr. Genma yang terdengar oleh Ino karena Ino sedang mengambil buku-buku yang ada di meja Mr. Genma. Ino tidak berkomentar. ia ingin membantu guru ini dan segera pulang.

.

.

Hinata menaruh perhatiannya pada satu titik di seberang sana. ia ragu-ragu dan.. takut. Ragu-ragu jika idenya adalah ide yang paling buruk dalam hidupnya dan Takut jika ia lagi-lagi malah di salah sangkakan. ia berdo'a pada Kami-sama agar menguatkan dirinya di setiap langkahnya.

Perlahan namun pasti. ia mencoba melangkahkan kakinya. ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri. ragu-ragu tak akan memberi kepastian.

"Ss... Sas.. Sasuke" cicit Hinata. jika sudah berada di dekat Sasuke, ia merasa tubuhnya amatlah kecil. Sasuke menoleh dan menatap Hinata, tapi gerakan itu membuat Hinata tersentak dan memejamkan mata seakan Sasuke sudah memberi ancang-ancang ingin memukulnya. Sasuke mengernyit.

Hinata membuka matanya dan merasa dirinya amat konyol bertingkah seperti itu

"Ano.. uhmm.. Ini" Hinata merogoh kantung almamaternya dan mengambil secarik kertas Absensi Smartclass yang ia lipat sedemikian rupa agar bisa ia masukkan dalam kantungnya. Ia memberikan itu pada Sasuke dan memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajahnya sekedar ingin tau ekspresinya. Tanpa ekspresi. kemudian berubah menjadi tatapan bertanya dengan melengkungkan satu alisnya sambil menerima kertas yang disodorkan Hinata.

"Ini kertas absensi u-untuk Smartclass. Jadwal kita setiap hari Se-senin dan Kamis" Hinata agak canggung ketika mengatakan kata "Kita" apalagi pada Sasuke. sudah lama sekali Hinata tidak berbicara kata "Kita" selain pada dirinya sendiri. "Kita"? layaknya Sasuke sudi berpartner dengan Hinata.

ya, kecanggungan Hinata bertambah ketika Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa. dan Hinata tidak menyadari bahwa pipinya berubah menjadi merah saking bercampur aduknya perasaan takut, gugup, canggung, dan semacam itu yang tidak bisa digambarkan ketika sedang berhadapan dengan orang yang selalu mem-bully mu.

Hinata berbalik dan mengatakan "Aku permisi" kemudian langsung berlari menuju tempat mobilnya terparkir. ia membuka pintunya dengan cepat dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya

Sasuke menyeringai

"Aku melakukannya? Oh tidak, aku baru saja melakukannya! aku-a-aku..." Hinata tiba-tiba histeris di dalam mobilnya karena sudah melakukan ide bodohnya. seharusnya ia memilih rencana B nya dan menitipkannya pada Naruto saja! tapi kenapa ia malah mendekati pedang yang jelas jelas tajam?!

tapi ia tidak boleh terus bergantung pada kebaikan Naruto.

"Ini gila! aku akan mati dalam hitungan detik. Apa aku bisa bertahan dengannya 1 bulan ini? argh" Hinata langsung menenggelamkan kepalanya di setir mobil. sekian detik kemudian ia bisa mengendalikan dirinya kembali berkat Aroma lavender kesukaannya yang menyebar di dalam mobilnya.

"Calm down, Hinata. Kau pasti dan kau harus bisa melewati ini" Hinata memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafasnya dalam dalam kemudian mengeratkan pegangannya pada stir mobil

.

.

.

.

Tas dan sepatu ia lepas dan taruh disembarang tempat. tidak perlu repot-repot merapikan, ada orang yang akan merapikannya. ia biasanya akan berkunjung ke cafe atau ke tempat bilyard untuk bersantai-santai. ia sengaja tidak pulang dulu kerumah karena jika Itachi ada di rumah, ia pasti tidak bisa keluar lagi.

tapi hari ini Itaci sedang tidak ada dirumah. karena sudah sampai rumah, ia jadi malas pergi-pergian lagi. Memang Sasuke amat membenci Itachi, namun ia tidak bisa berkutik karena selama ini yang membiayai segala kebutuhannya adalah Itachi. rasanya tidak sabar untuk segera punya pekerjaan dan lepas dari Itachi.

ia melepas seragamnya dan menemukan secarik kertas terjatuh ke lantai. masih hangat di ingatannya jika kertas itu adalah kertas absensi Smartclass bodoh yang harus ia jalani bersama Hyuuga.

"Sialan kepala sekolah itu" umpat Sasuke sambil mengambil kertas itu dan menaruhnya di meja samping kasurnya.

Ia merebahkan dirinya

* * *

"Nona hyuuga.. tidak seperti biasanya kau bangun telat. Kau harus bangun dan bersiap" Natsu, si pelayan Hyuuga yang sudah mengabdi sejak Hinata masih sekolah dasar menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi seluruh badan Hinata

"Ini mimpi buruk" gumam Hinata

"Jangan makan terlalu banyak makanan pedas jika tidak ingin mendapatkan mimpi buruk" Sahut Natsu sambil membuka Gordyn besar yang menghalangi sinar matahari masuk kedalam kamar Hinata.

"Mungkin karena aku kurang suka makanan pedas" Hinata tersenyum canggung karena Natsu salah menangkap maksud dari Hinata. Kemudian Hinata segera bersiap dan membiarkan Natsu melakukan pekerjaannya

Ia berharap waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Ia tidak berharap untuk segera bertemu Smartclass, ia ingin Smartclass segera berakhir. Ia menyesali segalanya, segala-galanya. Sekarang sudah terlambat.

Ia berjalan kearah ruangan Smartclass dan mengetuk pintunya. Ruangan sudah terisi banyak murid. Matanya mengelilingi seluruh ruangan itu dan melihat semua orang yang ada di sana sambil mencari keberadaan Partnernya.

Partnernya sudah datang. Hinata mengira Sasuke tidak akan datang, tapi sebaliknya, ia malah datang sebelum Hinata datang. Dijam pulang sekolah seperti ini murid punya jam pulang sekolah yang bervariasi. Ada yang pulang tepat saat bel pulang, ada juga yang pulang agak terlambat karena guru yang terlalu rajin, seperti yang terjadi pada Hinata

Ruangan Smartclass memang sangat unik, letaknya tidak jauh dari ruang kelas. ruangannya berbentuk silinder dengan cat warna Hijau citrus, ruangannya cukup nyaman.. suhu-nya kira-kira 70 derajat farenheit, hanya ada Quote-quote tentang motivasi berguna yang cocok untuk para siswa pelanggar aturan terpajang di dinding. di meja guru juga ada taplak, dan Name tag guru pengajar. seperti kelas-kelas pada umumnya.

Hinata tidak melihat Naruto. Pasti dia di jadwal yang berbeda. ya, itu bukan urusannya. tapi kalau ada Naruto sudah pasti ia akan duduk dengan Sasuke. Hinata tidak mengira Sasuke akan berada di bangku paling depan. Smartclass benar-benar unik, mungkin Sasuke mau mentolerir Hinata yang biasa duduk di depan.

Baiklah kalau begitu, pikir Hinata

Hinata berjalan kearah meja yang ditempati Sasuke, memutarinya dan...

Kreet

DUAKK

Kejadian begitu cepat diiringi gelak tawa para murid. Hinata menemukan dirinya bukan terduduk di bangku melainkan duduk di lantai. Hinata meringis kesakitan kemudian berdiri membenahkan roknya. Hinata kemudian menyadari bahwa Sasuke menggeser bangku miliknya dengan sengaja.

Lagi-lagi Hinata dipermalukan bukan hanya didepan orang-orang tetapi juga pada dirinya sendiri. Sempat terlintas di pikiran Hinata, Sasuke sudah berubah karena mau menerima ajakan Hinata mengikuti Smartclass, menjadi partner dan berbagi bangku dengannya. Bahkan Hinata berpikir Sasuke sudah mau mentolerir Hinata yang biasa duduk di depan. Bisa-bisanya Hinata berpikir hal yang murah seperti itu. Ternyata hal itu ia lakukan semata agar semua murid bisa melihat Hinata bodoh yang terjungkang.

Rasanya ia ingin menangis sekeras-kerasnya. tapi ia tidak mau membiarkan Sasuke menang. Tidak akan. dari ekor matanya ia bisa melihat Sasuke yang menyeringai dan terkekeh kecil. Hinata mengelap air matanya yang sedikit keluar dari matanya dan menahannya sekuat tenaga. Gelak tawa para murid diiringi hinaan-hinaan pedas masih saja menyerbu.

Ini menyakitkan, dan mereka senang jika aku seperti ini

"Tidak ada yang boleh ribut di kelasku!" Gelak tawa para murid terinterupsi oleh Tinjuan Tsunade saat membuka pintu kelas. murid-murid langsung bungkam dan kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing. Tsunade memperhatikan semua murid-murid yang ada disana.

"Banyak wajah lama disini! Aku heran, kenapa kalian masih saja terjebak disini?! apa kalian tidak pernah belajar dari kesalahan?! atau karena hukuman disini kurang berat bagi kalian?!" Tsunade menaruh buku di mejanya dengan kasar kemudian kembali berdiri.

Hinata meneguk ludahnya. duduk di depan ternyata tidak bagus juga. Ia bisa melihat kemarahan Tsunade benar-benar nyata di depannya. Ia sampai sampai takut untuk bergerak.

"Aku tidak bilang aku senang melihat wajah baru! apa itu artinya kenakalan sudah semakin menyebar?! Banyak dari kalian yang mengejutkanku disini!"

Jantung Hinata makin berdebar. Ia terjebak di waktu yang tidak tepat. sepertinya nona Tsunade sedang berada dalam masa periodenya, atau memang beginilah Smartclass? Tsunade mengabsen satu persatu murid. tidak ada yang tidak masuk, berarti benar.. saking mengerikannya Smartclass sampai-sampai tidak ada yang berani melewatinya.

"Oke, cukup untuk basa-basinya. sekarang mungkin aku akan mengubah metode pembelajaran kita. Sekarang, aku minta kalian narasikan alasan kenapa kalian bisa sampai disini. dimulai darimu bocah Genn..." Tsunade berdeham sebentar untuk meralat kata-katanya "Ya, kau" Tsunade menunjuk Choji

Choji berdiri dan maju ke depan "Namaku Choji Akimichi, kelas 11. Alasan ku berada disini karena aku bertengkar dengan temanku karena dia mengatakan aku ini Gendut"

Tsunade mengangguk kemudian mempersilahkan Choji untuk duduk. kemudian teman sebangku Choji berdiri dan maju kedepan

"Namaku Tayuya. Aku disini karena aku tidak bisa menjaga ucapanku" jelasnya, kemudian ia langsung duduk kembali

sekarang giliran Hinata. ia maju kedepan "Namaku Hinata Hyuuga. Aku berada disini karena..." Hinata mengigit bibirnya sambil memikirkan alasan apa yang paling tepat. biar bagaimanapun ia juga tidak ingin menjatuhkan harga dirinya sendiri yang memang sebenarnya sudah diinjak-injak banyak orang. "Karena.. Kesalahpahaman" Jawab Hinata ragu-ragu

"Maksudmu, kau tidak bersalah?" tanya Tsunade

"Ehm... bu-bukan.. bukan begitu, aku.. en.." Sekujur badan Hinata langsung pucat

Tsunade tersenyum "Aku hanya menggodamu anak manis, kau boleh duduk. selanjutnya"

Sasuke berdiri dan dengan tampang dinginnya berkata "Aku berada disini karena gagal menyogok kepala sekolah" jawabnya angkuh

"Kheh. Seperti biasa ya Uchiha. Kau tau keluargaku tidak tertarik pada uang" jawab Tsunade tak kalah angkuh

"Munafik" gumam Sasuke

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan orang angkuh sepertimu, Sasuke. Selanjutnya"

Setelah selesai semua murid mengemukakan alasan mereka berada di kelas Smartclass seperti yang di perintah Tsunade. Tsunade kemudian berdiri sambil merapikan Blazernya

"Sangat bervariasi. Aku akan memberi tugas yang bagus untuk kalian semua" suara Tsunade mulai merendah "Ambil kertas di kotak undian ini, kalian akan mendapatkan tugas kalian. setiap tugas berbeda-beda dan pastinya akan random, jadi tidak ada murid yang mengatakan aku pilih kasih atau semacamnya apalagi setelah perdebatanku dengan seorang murid. Maka dari itu, tidak ada Protes!" Tsunade melirik kearah Sasuke. Sasuke berdecih. "Keberuntungan akan sangat mempengaruhi pastinya. Jangan buka kertasnya sebelum kuperintahkan"

Perwakilan satu dari persatu murid mulai maju secara bergiliran untuk mengambil kertasnya di kotak undian.

"Selanjutnya" Ujar Tsunade. Hinata menatap Sasuke bertanya siapa yang akan mengambilnya, namun Sasuke seakan enggan bahkan untuk menengok kearah Hinata

"Selanjutnya!" bentak Tsunade tak sabar

"Ba-baik" Hinata langsung berdiri dan mengambil kertas di kotak undian itu. semoga saja ini tidak menyulitkannya. Setelah mengambil kertas itu Hinata krmbali ke tempat duduknya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Permisi.." Seseorang mengetuk pintu masuk, kemudian Tsunade memberikan izin masuk. Hidan dan bendahara OSIS, Kakuzu masuk.

"Maaf, saya ingin memberitahu tentang pengumuman mendadak dari Kepala sekolah Hashirama. Tim Akreditasi akan datang dan Renovasi sekolah harus dipercepat. Maka dari itu Sekolah diliburkan untuk 7 hari kedepan" ujar Hidan. Sorak sorai para murid langsung memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Dalam Hati, Hinata sangat senang.. akhirnya ia bisa meliburkan diri dari pembullyan dan bisa sejenak menghirup nafas dengan tenang

Hidan sesekali melirik ke Hinata yang sedang memperhatikannya sedang berbicara di depan kelas. Bahkan ia sukarela untuk datang ke Smartclass dan memberitahu perihal pemberitahuan mendadak ini. Hanya untuk melihat "Malaikat"-nya

Tapi entah kenapa ia sangat kesal melihat Sasuke berada di samping Hinata. Orang seperti itu rasanya tidak pantas bersanding dengan "Malaikat"-nya. Dan sejak kapan Hidan jadi berlebihan sampai sampai memberi julukan kepada Hinata? Rasanya aneh jika ada orang lain yang tau akan hal ini.

"Itu saja. Terimakasih" kemudian Hidan pergi dari kelas itu. Rasanya agak berat memang padahal baru hari ini ia melihat "Malaikat"-nya. Tapi ia senang walau situasinya sedang tidak mengenakkan bagi Hinata dan hanya diberi kesempatan tidak lebih dari lima menit.

Setelah Hidan menutup pintu, Tsunade melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Beruntungnya kalian. atau Betapa sialnya kalian karena kalian harus menemaniku disaat yang lain sedang berlibur"

Murid-murid lagi-lagi berdemo untuk meminta keadilan, tentu saja.. jangan mentang-mentang mereka sedang menjalani hukuman jadi mereka tidak boleh merasakan liburan di tengah-tengah semester yang membosankan. biar bagaimanapun mereka juga Pelajar. Pelajar mana sih yang tidak tergiur liburan?. Memangnya Nona Tsunade tidak ingin sekali-kali berlibur?, Kira-kira begitulah yang dipikirkan sebagian besar murid-murid disini.

"CUKUP!" Tsunade menggebrak mejanya sampai meja berbahan mahoni itu retak. Ia menutup matanya dan menghela nafas dalam. "Aku ingin membuat Negoisasi. kalian harus tetap mengerjakan tugas yang kuberikan. kali ini tanpa ada protes, atau kalian bisa menulis surat perpindahan sekolah" Tsunade berhenti sejenak "Untuk tugas pertama minggu ini, kalian harus menyelesaikannya dalam seminggu. Selanjutnya"

* * *

Hinata mengehela nafas lesuh. Benar. Entah betapa beruntungnya dia atau betapa sialnya dia. Sebenarnya untuk apasih Smartclass ini?! Dan kenapa ia harus terjebak disini?

Hinata membuka kertasnya

"Membuat Scrapbook tentang Kota Nara?!" Ujar Sasuke yang membacanya lantang tanda menolak tugas dari Tsunade

"Seperti peraturan yang sudah kukatakan. Coba saja kau menyogokku" Tantang Tsunade. "Tugas kedua adalah membuat hiasan untuk masing-masing ruangan. Tema nya sesuai dengan ruang kelas yang aku tentukan, dikertas itu juga sudah tertera"

Tidak ada lagi murid yang berkomentar. Setelah itu Tsunade membubarkan kelas lebih awal.

Sebelum pulang sekolah ini ia sempatkan diri mengunjungi perpustakaan untuk mencari bahan-bahan tugas. ia berbincang-bincang sebentar dengan Shiho, si penjaga perpustakaan. hitung-hitung ia bisa sekalian curhat tentang keberadaannya di Smartclass

"Ooh, jadi kau terjebak di Smartclass. Aku bahkan tidak menyangka" Ujar Shiho sambil membenahkan beberapa buku. Ya, setidaknya Shiho adalah orang ramah yang dikenal Hinata disekolah. tentu saja Shiho dekat dengan Hinata. Hinata adalah pelanggan tetap yang hampir tidak pernah absen mengunjungi markas buku tersebut.

"Iya, ngomong-ngomong apakah kau punya buku seputar kota Nara?" Hinata yakin sekali buku itu ada di perpustakaan karena ia pernah melihat tapi belum sempat membacanya

"Biar kuperiksa" Kemudian Shiho mengambil kertas yang Hinata perkirakan adalah Daftar buku-buku yang terdapat di perpustakaan tersebut. Matanya men-scan dari atas sampai bawah.

"Aku punya, tapi buku itu sudah dipindahkan karena sebentar lagi perpustakaan akan di perbesar, kau lihatkan banyak sekali kardus" jawab Shiho memasang wajah menyesal "Tapi aku bisa menyarankanmu untuk pergi ke kota Shibuya. Disana ada toko buku terlengkap yang pernah ada, kau tidak akan kesulitan"

Dengan kata-kata itu kemudian Hinata pamit pulang. Kapan ya kira-kira ia memberitahukan ini kepada Sasuke.. apa ia mengerjakannya sendiri saja? Lagipula membuat Scrapbook kan tidak sulit. Tapi jika nona Tsunade tau kalau ia mengerjakannya sendiri, pasti hukuman Hinata akan ditambah. Ia menggeleng. Kenapa pilihan yang ia punya benar-benar terbatas dan sangat sulit?!

.

.

.

"Sasuke, ada telepon untukmu" ujar Itachi seraya menyodorkan telepon rumah wirelessnya. Kebetulan hari itu Itachi juga sedang menunggu klien menelepon, jadi ia yang mengangkat telepon.

"Dari siapa?" Jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke Itachi sibuk memainkan gadgetnya

"Hinata Hyuuga"

"Bilang aku tidak ada"

"Madara yang mengajarkanmu begitu?" Tukas Itachi yang saat itu juga membuat Sasuke menghentikan aktivitasnya dan memberikan tatapan tajam ke Itachi

"Ck!" Sasuke langsung merebut telepon rumah itu "Ada apa?" Nada bicaranya tercampur antara suara dingin dan bentakan

"Aku i-ingin bertanya. Kap-kapan kita bisa mulai mengerjakan tugas menghias kelas?"

Sasuke berhenti sejenak kemudian menatap ke Itachi. Terpaksa.

"Besok sore" jawabnya

"Ba-baik"

-TBC COEG-

* * *

**AN: **Sebelumnya, maaf atas keterlambatan dan kegajean ceritanya sampe ganti judul gitu. bulan ramadhan gua sibuk banget mencari berkah (*gaya apa) jam 2 sahur on the road, paginya tidur sampe jam 12, jam 12 bangun buat solat abis itu tidur lagi, kadang main dirumah temen trus ketiduran. sorenya ngabuburit, malemnya tarawih, pulang tarawih tadarusan sekalian i'tikaf sampe jam 2. dan begitulah seterusnya (*Monoton amat) jadi ngga ada waktu buat nerusin.

sebenernya ini chapter harusnya udah di post sebelum lebaran. karena waktu itu gua kurang tidur tapi maksain bikin cerita, dapet dah penyakitnya. suka migrain kalo kena cahaya pusingnya minta amboy. jadi ngga bisa didepan laptop atau bahkan megang hp. makanya keseharian taunya cuma tidur. Karena jurusan gua TKR jadi gua sering praktek, tangan kotor makanya jarang megang hp.

Mungkin ini tidak seperti yang kalian harapkan tapi gua udah berusaha biar ceritanya ngga berhenti di tengah jalan.. entar ketabrak

Do'ain aja semoga author ngga buntu ide biar utang fanficnya lunas.

BIG THANKS:

Yang udah mereview, terimakasih yaa dan keep review biar anget ceritanya. yang sampe sekarang baca doang dan ngga review, ayo di review dong biar ramee ^_^


	6. Handkerchief Handcraft

**Melancholy**

**2015**

**Wanda grenada**

* * *

**Handkerchief Handcraft**

* * *

"Kita harus memberi contoh kepada karyawan kita dan tetap menjalankan perusahaan dengan lancar, tepat seperti yang diharapkan Fugaku dari kita. untuk melakukannya, aku ingin kau bersiap-siap. aku meninggalkan semuanya malam ini, melengkapi diri dengan data terkini tentang produk baru, posisi kita di pasaran, dan proyeksi kita untuk tahun depan."

"Baiklah." Jawab Sasuke mengangguk 'Seolah aku sudi melakukan hal itu'

Madara seperti bisa membaca pikiran Sasuke. dia menatap Sasuke lurus dan tajam.

"Setidaknya itulah yang bisa kau lakukan Sasuke. aku terlalu abai dan separuh tanggung jawab atas kurangnya perhatianmu terhadap perusahaan. seharusnya aku harus memberimu lebih banyak tanggung jawab, melibatkanmu lebih sering dalam ekspansi perusahaan. Fugaku.." Ia terhenti sejenak "Fugaku mendorongku untuk itu. sebaliknya, aku malah memanjakanmu. takkan lagi. kali ini kau akan menerima tanggung jawabmu sebagai Asistenku."

Siapa yang dikelabui Madara? dirinya sendiri, mungkin, tapi jelas bukan Sasuke. Madara berfikir bahwa Sasuke berniat terjun kedalam perusahaan. ia tidak tau menau tentang bisnis atau manajemennya, dan tidak mau tau. satu-satunya yang ia inginkan dari bisnis keluarganya adalah pembalasan dendamnya pada itachi dan Hyuuga.

Ia menyukai hidupnya persis seperti yang dijalaninya dan sama sekali tidak berniat mengubahnya dengan mengemban tugas yang bisa dilakukan oleh penjilat manapun.

Tapi sekarang bukan waktunya untuk memutar ulang kejadian yang sudah ia dan Madara lakukan ribuan kali. ketika kelemahan dan prioritasnya yang salah dibeberkan untuk ia renungi, ketika ia diingatkan pada tugas dan apa artinya menjadi orang dewasa, pria sejati, anggota klan Uchiha, dan Omong kosong lainnya. kalau bukan karena ayahnya, ia tidak akan melakukan hal membosankan semacam ini. tapi karena ayahnya-lah ia ingin melakukan pekerjaan ini.

Sasuke mengusap keningnya. tidak bisakah hari lebih buruk lagi? Mengerjakan tugas yang aneh bersama Hyuuga sudah membuatnya kesal. dan ceramah Madara tentang perusahaan hanya membuatnya makin buruk. Ia memilih berjalan ke kamarnya.

Hari ini rencananya Sasuke akan pindah kamar. semenjak ia merasa tubuhnya sudah terlalu besar dan barang-barangnya sudah semakin banyak, ia memutuskan untuk pindah ke kamar yang lebih besar.

Sebagian besar barang yang ia punya ia pindahkan sendiri. hitung-hitung sambil melatih kekuatan otot disela-sela kesibukannya sebagai calon pewaris perusahaan keluarga. hanya tinggal beberapa mebel yang tertinggal dikamarnya. Ia menggeser lemari yang tingginya hampir sama dengan badannya, lemari itu tentu saja berat dan harus ada 4 orang untuk mengangkat dan memindahkannya. Ia meminta tolong pada 3 pelayannya yang kebetulan lewat.

Ketika ia kembali untuk mengangkat meja belajarnya, ia baru menyadari bahwa ada sebuah pintu kira-kira berukuran 150 cm di dinding yang tertutup lemari itu. Ia sangat ingat bahwa ini adalah tempat khusus bermain untuknya. Dulu ia dan Naruto sangat senang bermain disini. entah rasa ingin tau atau sekedar ingin mengingat masa lalu, Sasuke mencoba membuka pintu itu.

Pintunya sudah macet dan terpaksa harus menerima tendangan dari sang sayap kiri. Ia menunduk saat memasuki ruangan tersebut dan langsung menekan saklar lampu yang berada tepat disamping pintu itu. Ruangan ini sangat berdebu, pikirnya. Tentu saja, dia bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia menggunakan ruangan ini.

Terdapat banyak sekali mainan mulai dari miniatur, boneka superhero, kartun, lego, puzzle, pistol mainan dan masih banyak lagi yang tak kalah berdebunya. Matanya menangkap satu objek yang tertutup debu namun tampak mencolok di matanya. ya, benar.. Boneka Goku dan Vegeta yang dahulu sering ia mainkan bersama Naruto. Saat ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk sekedar iseng mengambil mainan itu, ia menginjak sesuatu dan reflek mengangkat kakinya untuk melihat apa yang ia pijak.

"Hm? Apa ini?" Ia segera meraih benda itu "Ini Aneh. Sapu tangan? Tiba-tiba jadi ingat hari itu." Kenangan yang sempat hilang kembali mengapung di permukaan.

"Mungkin ini menandakan sesuatu?" Sasuke melihat benda itu dengan aneh. seingatnya ia tidak pernah menggunakan sapu tangan. tapi.. "Bisa jadi hanya kebetulan.." Gumamnya sambil terus memperhatikan sapu tangan itu.

"Disini kau rupanya.." Suara Itachi yang menghentikan lamunannya. "Temanmu sudah menunggu" Sasuke kemudian keluar dari ruangan masa kecilnya itu

"Terlalu banyak kebetulan hari ini.."

* * *

Seperti yang dilakukan orang biasa, Hinata memperhatikan seluruh ruangan. walaupun memang ia sering melewati mansion ini, tapi sekalipun ia belum pernah masuk kedalamnya. Ruangan yang megah dengan segala dekorasi berlambang Uchiha. Segala yang ada di ruangan itu sangat Modern jika harus dibandingkan oleh Mansion tempatnya tinggal, tentu, Hyuuga adalah kaum pribumi paling tua yang ada di jepang dan sangat menjunjung tinggi adat istiadat. Itu yang menjelaskan kelakuan polos dan kolot Hinata.

Ia merasa asing, tentu saja. merasa aneh apalagi. tapi ia sebisa mungkin menyingkirkan segala pikiran buruk yang sempat ia pikirkan dan mengumpulkan banyak kepercayaan diri. Setidaknya ia tidak akan membiarkan Uchiha meremehkannya, apalagi membawa serta nama belakangnya.

Kini ia dipersilahkan duduk di sofa. sambil menyentuk-nyentukkan telunjuknya pertanda ia sangat amat canggung pada saat situasi seperti ini ia menunggu kedatangan Sasuke. Sekitaran lima menit ia menunggu, Sasuke datang sambil menyeruput minuman yang ia bawa dari lantai atas. kamarnya, mungkin?.

Hinata tak menyangka ini akan lebih canggung daripada memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas.

Sasuke duduk di depannya. Hinata sebisa mungkin mengalihkan kecanggungannya dengan merogoh-rogoh tasnya mencari benda-benda yang telah ia persiapkan sebelum kesini. Ia menaruh benda-benda itu dipangkuannya.

"Jadi.. Apa yang akan kita kerjakan?" Tanya Sasuke memulai pembicaraan

"Rencananya a-aku akan membuat sebuah kerajinan tangan kristik, kebetulan kelas yang akan ki-kita hias adalah Galeri Seni. Aku sudah mempersiapkan bahan-bahannya." Jelas Hinata.

Sasuke hanya melirik benda-benda yang Hinata bawa. "Itu terlalu rumit, kupikir akan lebih mudah jika kita menuliskan quote diatas selembar karton,"

"Ta-tapi aku yakin Nona Tsunade tidak akan menerima benda semacam itu untuk hukumannya." Tentu saja, Hidup tidak semudah mengemis uang dari kakakmu, pikir Hinata

"Untuk tugas kedua?" Tanya Sasuke sambil membuka catatan hukumannya hari itu

"Ya, ki-kita diperintahkan untuk membuat Scrapbook tentang kota Nara. tapi a-aku tidak menemukan sumbernya di perpustakaan.. Shiho bilang ki-kita harus mencarinya di kota Shibuya."

"Siapa Shiho?" Tanya Sasuke spontan

Hinata menduganya. Sasuke tidak pernah ke perpustakaan atau memang ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Penjaga perpustakaan."

Sasuke mengangguk samar. Ia tidak tau bahwa orang semacam Hinata bisa membuat kristik. memangnya apa yang diharapkan dari orang yang bicaranya sulit sekali.

Drrt Drrrt... Drrrt Drrt

Handphone Hinata bergetar. Ia langsung bersemangat sekali saat merasakan Handphone-nya bergetar. ia sangat tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari Handphone-nya, karena disaat-saat ada yang menelepon-lah Hinata selalu berharap.

Saat ia melihat layar Handphone-nya, ia sangat kecewa bahwa orang yang meneleponnya bukan orang yang ia harapkan melainkan nomor yang tidak tercantum di Handphone-nya. Awalnya ia tidak ingin mengangkatnya karena ia merasa kecewa, padahal yang ia harapkan adalah Neji yang meneleponnya. lagipula ia sedang sibuk. tapi siapa yang tau jika Neji sudah merubah nomor Handphone-nya dan berniat memberitahukannya pada Hinata.

"Uchiha-san, Aku permisi sebentar"

Hinata pergi kearah pintu keluar. setelah dirasa cukup untuk privasinya, ia mulai mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Hinata Hyuuga. dengan siapa ini?"

_"Ini aku Hidan."_

"Eh, Hidan? da-darimana kau tau nomor handphone ku?"

_"Tentu saja itu bukan perkara yang sulit bagi anggota OSIS."_

"Souka. Ada apa meneleponku?"

_"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau nomor ini masih aktif. ya sudah, aku tutup teleponnya"_

Hinata kemudian menatap keanehan kearah layar handphone-nya. bukan Handphone-nya yang aneh. tapi orang yang baru saja meneleponnya yang aneh.

Hinata kemudian kembali ke tempat dimana ia meninggalkan barang-barangnya. tanpa aba-aba Hinata mulai menyulam membentuk pola tangga nada. Ia sangat mahir dalam menyulam ataupun mengkristik. tanpa pola pun sepertinya ia juga sudah bisa.

Tapi yang membuatnya tidak berkosentrasi adalah dimana Sasuke yang sejak tadi terus saja memperhatikannya. ia tidak bisa kalau menjadi pusat perhatian. Tangannya jadi gemetaran. Ia masih berusaha berkonsentrasi sampai dimana ia tidak sengaja menusukkan jarum ke jarinya sendiri.

"Aw.." pekik Hinata sambil menggigit bibirnya. Ia buru-buru menyingkirkan kerajinan tangannya sebelum terkena tetesan darah.

"Kau ceroboh sekali" Ujar Sasuke sambil berdiri bermaksud mengambilkan kotak P3K yang ada di sudut dinding.

"Ma-maafkan aku Uchiha-san." Ujar Hinata sambil menjaga agar darahnya tidak menetes mengotori karpet mahal milik Uchiha. Dasar Ceroboh!, makinya pada diri sendiri

"Ini. kau pasti bisa pakai sendiri kan?"

Tentu saja. kemudian Hinata dengan kemandirian yang ia miliki, dengan mudah membalut lukanya. walaupun luka kecil, namun ini bisa menghambatnya dalam membuat tugas yang diberikan nona Tsunade. Payah, Hinata merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau sudah begini kau akan kesulitan untuk membuat Kristik itu. aku sendiri tidak tau bagaimana cara membuat hal seperti itu. sebaiknya kita kerjakan tugas yang lain dulu." Ujar Sasuke sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya dan melipat tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

"Tugas kedua kita adalah membuat Scrapbook tentang Kota Nara. Apakah kau punya ide tentang hal itu?" Ujar Hinata sambil merapikan kembali kotak P3K yang baru ia pakai

"Entahlah" jawab Sasuke acuh tak acuh. Ia lebih memilih menelengkan kepalanya, lagi-lagi kearah Gadget-nya.

Kemudian Hinata teringat oleh kata Shiho tentang Buku sejarah kota Nara yang berada di pusat perbelanjaan di kota Shibuya.

"Unn.. Mungkin besok aku bisa ke kota Shibuya untuk membeli buku sejarah kota-kota di Jepang" Ujar Hinata kepayahan. untuk bicara tanpa gagap benar-benar melelahkan

"Kau? sendirian?" Kata Sasuke dengan nada mengejek. Hinata tidak menjawab. "Kalau kau hilang atau diculik, nanti siapa yang akan menggantikan posisimu sebagai gadis payah?"

Orang ini keterlaluan, Batin Hinata

"Lalu bagaimana?!" Bentak Hinata secara tak sadar. walaupun bentakannya tidak akan membuat orang ketakutan, namun Sasuke mengerti dengan kata-katanya barusan.

* * *

Kurang lebih menghabiskan waktu 30 menit untuk Hinata dan Sasuke menunggu kereta selanjutnya tiba di stasiun, dan parahnya lagi, kereta itu terlambat dan mengakibatkan penumpukan penumpang. Hinata sendiri tak sadar berapa kali ia mengatakan sial dalam hati. Ia bahkan tidak mau mengira-ngira hal-hal negatif yang terjadi pada kereta yang saat ini sedang ia tumpangi. Yang jelas ia tidak tahan duduk berhimpitan dengan Sasuke.

Perjalanan satu jam di kereta tidak terlalu menegangkan tapi tetap canggung. Sasuke tertidur di kereta jadi Hinata bisa sedikit tenang, apasih yang membuatnya begitu lelah sampai-sampai tertidur di kereta?. Tentu saja Hinata penasaran namun sama sekali tidak berniat mengutarakannya

Kereta berhenti. mereka berdua turun di salah satu peron dekat patung Hachiko. jujur saja selama Hinata berada di jepang ia baru kali ini melihat patung Hachiko, ya tentu saja ia tipe orang yang tidak terlalu senang dengan sebuah Trip, tapi ia sangat senang bisa melihat langsung patung Hachiko yang selama ini hanya bisa ia lihat dari buku. Bahkan ia melupakan Sasuke yang sedang membeli softdrink.

Hinata terkesiap ketika tubuhnya diputar diantara kerumunan para turis remaja yang antri ingin berfoto dengan maskot kota tersebut dan mendapati Sasuke memerintahkannya untuk cepat kemudian menarik tangannya dengan kasar.

Menurut yang ditunjukkan Shiho, Ia harus melewati Shibuya cross. Hinata bersumpah, ia tidak pernah melihat tempat seramai ini selain di mall. selain rumahnya yang berada di sebuah perumahan, ia juga bukan orang yang suka berjalan-jalan keluar. itu membuatnya seperti anak rumahan, tapi memang seperti itulah kenyataannya.

dari tempat ramai itu ia hanya harus berjalan lurus dan belok kiri masuk ke sebuah gang. itu adalah jalan pintas, kata Shiho. penerangannya tidak terlalu bagus namun ia masih bisa melihat. ada sebuah lapangan futsal, beberapa rumah susun dan apartemen kumuh. disini tempat cafe remang-remang berdiri. ia melihat beberapa orang bermesraan di depannya.

Sasuke melihat wajah ketakutan Hinata. Ia sangat senang menjahili orang seperti Hinata. tapi sepertinya ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Hinata bisa saja reflek dengan menangis, mati karena jantungan, atau menyerang Sasuke. dan itu bukan yang ia inginkan saat ini.

"Aku kenal betul daerah ini" Ujar Sasuke

Hinata sedikit kaget. Sasuke sering bermain ke tempat yang seperti ini? Rasa takut Hinata bertambah.. Ia bertambah gusar. tapi rasanya tidak mungkin Sasuke akan berbuat jahat padanya. Tapi, bagaimana bisa Hinata berpikir se-Positif itu? Padahal yang selama ini berbuat jahat padanya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah orang yang disebelahnya ini. Hinata sendiri bingung dengan jalan pikirannya.

Hinata memberi jarak dari Sasuke sekalipun di gang sempit itu

Sasuke melirik Hinata. Ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menakut-nakuti Hinata, malahan ia ingin menenangkan Hinata dengan mengatakan bahwa ia kenal dengan tempat ini, dalam maksud "Jadi jangan takut". tapi ia sadar betul bahwa ini adalah sesuatu yang wajar dari reaksi Hinata. Dia memang selalu takut pada Sasuke.

Ya, siapa yang tidak takut pada Sasuke? Tangannya tidak pernah berkata ampun pada orang yang mencari masalah dengannya. Banyak yang sudah menjadi saksi dari aksi babi-buta yang tak jarang malah sengaja dipertontonkan olehnya. Bermaksud menunjukkan kekuatannya, mungkin.

kira-kira 200 meter dari sana ada sebuah jalan besar, dan disanalah tempat buku itu.

Begitu masuk ke ruangan yang sangat besar yang disesaki oleh buku buku rapi tersusun di raknya, Hinata tanpa basa-basi langsung mencari Rak buku khusus buku-buku sejarah. 2 alasan. pertama, Ia ingin tugasnya selesai. kedua, ia takut pada Sasuke.

dan yang membuat risih dimana Sasuke terus saja mengintilinya saat mencari-cari buku itu. kebiasaannya mulai lagi, ia jadi mulai ceroboh dan nafasnya tidak teratur. Ia berusaha menghilangkan kebiasaan aneh itu dengan menyibukkan diri mengambil beberapa buah buku dengan judul yang berbeda, tapi saking gugupnya ia hampir tersandung dan menjatuhkan satu rak buku. Sasuke masih saja belum mengerti kalau Hinata ketakutan sampai dimana Hinata menjatuhkan beberapa buku yang dipegangnya.

"Aku akan menunggu di meja baca." ujar Sasuke sambil berjalan membawa beberapa buku.

Sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting kemana Sasuke pergi yang penting sekarang Hinata bisa melakukan pekerjaannya dengan tenang tanpa takut Sasuke berbuat ulah di tempat se-megah ini. Tapi ia menangkap apa yang Sasuke sampaikan sebelum ia pergi. Ia berencana menemuinya lagi setelah selesai dengan urusannya.

Sasuke duduk di tempatnya. Sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk membuka buku yang ia bawa melainkan membuka Gadgetnya. tepat disaat ia sedang _surfing_, ia menemukan panggilan masuk di Smartphone-nya.

"Paman.. Aku sedang di luar kota..  
Oke, tidak, Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan kesana.."

'Disaat seperti ini' Batin Sasuke.

* * *

"Maaf telah mengganggu aktivitasmu Sasuke, Tapi ada sesuatu yang penting untuk jadi alasan kenapa kau disini"

"Bukan masalah, Paman. Ada apa?" Ujar Sasuke langsung mendudukkan diri

"Kau tau kan beberapa minggu lagi kau akan menjalani tahun terakhir mu di Konoha High School. dan berhubung kau adalah calon pewaris sekaligus asistenku.. aku ingin membicarakan tentang Sekolah lanjutanmu," Madara menggeser kursinya untuk duduk

"Kupikir aku akan melanjutkan sekolahku di Universitas pimpinan perusahaan dekat sini. Salah satu yang terbaik di Jepang."

"Mengenai hal itu.. aku tau ini sangat mendadak tapi aku memilih untuk mendaftarkanmu di salah satu sekolah terbaik di Amerika."

"Amerika? tapi Paman, aku ingin melanjutkan sekolahku di tempat ayahku bersekolah dulu." Sasuke memprotes tentang kebijakan yang di usung oleh Madara.

"Aku tau Sasuke. sebenarnya, sebelum ayahmu meninggal.. aku dan ayahmu membicarakan tentang hal ini. dia setuju bahwa jika kau besar nanti, kau akan bersekolah di luar negri. Ayahmu sering membicarakanmu,"

"Be-benarkah? Apa yang dia bicarakan tentangku?" Sasuke mulai tertarik pada obrolan ini. Ia berdiri bersemangat untuk jawaban dari pertanyaannya

"Dia selalu bercerita tentang seberapa besar ia sangat bangga kepada anak bungsunya. selalu patuh, bertanggung jawab, dan lebih dari itu, kau anak yang paling disayang olehnya. itulah kenapa ia selalu menginginkan rencana yang terbaik untukmu."

Sasuke sangat tersanjung dengan apa yang dikatakan Madara. ternyata selama ini ayahnya selalu membanggakannya.

"Jadi, berapa lama aku akan tinggal disana?"

"Sekitar tiga tahun. Tapi jangan khawatir Sasuke. Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Pendidikanmu yang utama"

_'Apa?! 3 tahun jauh dari sini?!'_

"Jika itu yang ayahku inginkan aku tidak bisa menolaknya. jika aku harus pergi, aku harus pergi." Sasuke kemudian menggeser bangkunya untuk memberinya jalan untuk keluar. Saat ia akan membuka pintu, ia mendengar Madara bicara

"Kau anak baik Sasuke.. Kau melakukan hal yang benar"

Kemudian Sasuke menutup pintu sambil berbisik "Aku harap begitu.."

* * *

**AN:** HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY, Apa kabar minaaa gua kangeeeen *Lari-lari sambil melukin reader* Tolong bersabar aja ya karena author ini masuk SMK jurusan Teknik Kendaraan Ringan. pelajarannya lebih banyak daripada yang akutansi jadi pulangnya lebih lama plus otak jadi lebih kering di kuras pelajaran normatif, adaptif, produktif, dan praktek.

**Angel821: **Pengennya sih, lihat saja nanti ini kan baru tugas pertama.

**Cahya Uchiha: **Alurin dulu, sebenernya belum bikin momen juga. keknya yang ini juga datar ya? tapi ini permulaan momennya nanti

**Lhya cute: **Gua jadi terharu T^T

**Nurul 851: **Maap~ sebenernya ngga niat bikin momen juga. tenang.. tentang urusan sasuke hinatanya mah udah gua atur

**Flo: **Well, inilah kelanjutannya

**HyugaRara: **Sip...sip..,sip...sip...sip

**Abrakadabrak, csva, venecia,Uchiha Azhura: **Yup, inilah lanjutannya ^_^

Read and Review jan lupa!

-Wanda Grenada


	7. Nightmare

**Melancholy**

**2015**

**Wanda grenada**

* * *

**Nightmare**

* * *

Hinata menghitung-hitung setiap menitnya di perjalanan pulang untuk bisa naik ke ranjang sambil membawa sewadah es krim dengan butiran coklat dan serpihan biskuit. Kejadian kemarin membuatnya layak mendapatkan sewadah besar es krim.

Betapa tolol dirinya untuk percaya bahwa pria semacam Sasuke mau menungguinya, si Ratu-kepercayaan-diri-rendah. Sasuke bisa berpesta dengan teman-temannya sampai larut. Bagaimana bisa ia berpikir orang itu akan menungguinya?

Sungguh tolol!

Namun, ketika ia telah menemukan buku seputar kota Nara yang isinya seperti apa yang ia harapkan, ia benar-benar yakin Sasuke menunggunya di meja tempat orang membaca buku seperti yang orang itu janjikan. Bahkan ketika ia tidak langsung melihat Sasuke, tidak terpikir olehnya bahwa dirinya ditinggalkan begitu saja. Ia berpikir Sasuke pergi ke toilet pria. Ketika beberapa menit setelahnya pria itu tidak muncul, barulah ia berinisiatif untuk menggambarkan pria itu pada salah satu Satpam yang berjaga tepat di depan pintu.

"Kaus polo berjaket dan jeans hitam? Ya, dia tadi.. ya, silahkan. Hati-hati di jalan.." petugas itu mencoba mengingat-ingat salah satu dari banyak pengunjung berdasarkan ciri-ciri yang Hinata deskripsikan sambil menyapa pengunjung yang lalu-lalang keluar-masuk pintu.

"Ya, sepertinya aku ingat. Style rambutnya unik. Dia tidak meninggalkan pesan apa-apa. Hanya berjalan keluar seperti orang-orang biasanya."

Rasanya orang itu baru saja menamparnya. Hinata menahan air matanya agar tidak menetes. Ini semua akan lebih mudah jika saja Handphone-nya dalam keadaan hidup. Setelah berterimakasih pada petugas itu ia kemudian berjalan entah kemana.

Ia menyesali dirinya yang tak pernah mencoba berjalan-jalan keluar sendiri selain di sekitaran tempatnya tinggal. Jalanan tampak lengang, Ia mencoba mengingat kembali jalan yang telah ia lewati dan berakhir disebuah gang. Gang kecil yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Bukan, bukan gang yang ini.

Gang itu jelas sangat berbeda. Seingatnya ada lapangan futsal di dalam gang itu. Tapi disini yang ada hanya sekelompok pria yang sedang bermain kartu. Ia belum terlalu yakin bahwa ia salah masuk gang dan ingin memastikannya lebih lanjut. Setelah ia yakin ia berada di gang yang salah, ia berbalik untuk kembali ke jalan besar. Tapi sebelum ia mewujudkan intuisinya, sekelompok pemuda yang sedang bermain kartu tadi telah beralih menjadi sekelompok orang jahat yang mengintimidasi Hinata.

"Tidak baik seorang gadis malam-malam sendirian, biar aku temani.. tapi sebelumnya, kau temani aku dulu ya.." Goda salah satu dari pemuda itu dengan seringainya dan tangannya yang menyentuh dagu Hinata.

"He-Hentikan!" Salah satu perlawanan terbaik yang bisa dikerahkan oleh Hinata. Ia sama sekali tidak punya keahlian bela diri dan sekalipun ada, ia tidak akan berakhir terintimidasi seperti ini.

"TOLOOOOO-Mpppp" Teriakan Hinata dibungkam oleh tangan besar pemuda lain yang ada di sebelah kanan orang yang menggoda Hinata

"Jangan membangunkan orang yang sedang tidur, gadis muda. Cepat, bawa dia ke bangunan kosong di sebelah sana"

Mendengar itu, Hinata menangis dalam bekapan orang itu. Ia berusaha berontak saat pemuda yang membekapnya berusaha menyeretnya ke rumah kosong yang ada di seberang sana, bahkan jari-jarinya mencengkeram kuat pada benda apapun yang bisa menahannya.

Apakah ia akan berakhir dengan dipermainkan oleh 3 pemuda ini? Ia bahkan belum sempat membahagiakan ayahnya dan ia tidak tau apa yang akan menghancurkan ayahnya selain anaknya yang di nodai oleh para bajingan kelas Gang.

Ia tidak ingin pasrah tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, sambil terus memberontak, pandangannya memburam karena air mata. Ia menutup matanya dan terus menyelipkan do'a. setidaknya ia masih ingin berharap dirinya diselamatkan. walau kemungkinannya satu banding satu juta

DUGGG

BRAK

PTANG

Hinata membuka matanya. Apa yang terjadi? Tangan yang membekapnya sekarang sudah tak lagi ada. Matanya mencari, entah mencari apa yang jelas ia memerlukan kejelasan untuk ini dan menemukan 3 orang pemuda itu terkapar di sekitarnya.

"Hinata, ya?" Mendengar suara yang menggumamkan namanya sontak membuat Hinata menoleh dan menemukan sesosok siluet di bawah bayangan pohon. Dia mengenal Hinata, dan Hinata berasumsi bahwa dia adalah orang baik yang baru saja menolongnya.

Sosok itu maju perlahan dan pelan-pelan tubuhnya dibias oleh cahaya remang bulan, menampakkan seorang gadis bermata Hitam dengan rambut pendek berwarna sama dengan matanya.

"Kurotsuchi? Kau kah itu?" Tanya Hinata ragu-ragu

Gadis itu maju dan tersenyum. Setelan Hoodie dan jeans lusuh yang digunakannya saat itu. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Setelah pertolongan darimu, a-aku tidak apa-apa" Hinata baru yakin bahwa yang menolongnya adalah orang ini setelah melihat balok kayu yang tergeletak disampingnya. Dan Hinata kembali menangis lagi mengingat kejadian yang hampir membuat masa depannya hancur. Spontan Hinata memeluk orang yang ada di depannya dan menangis sejadinya. "Te-hiks-Terimakasih..."

"Hey, kau berterimakasih dengan cara yang aneh.." Gadis itu mengelus-elus punggung Hinata. Berusaha menenangkannya.

"Kalau kau..hiks.. tidak ada, pa-pasti aku su-hiks-sudah-" Hinata masih tidak mau merubah posisinya dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Shhhh.. lanjutannya tidak penting. Rumahku di sekitar sini, mau mampir?"

Kurotsuchi membawa Hinata keluar dari Gang itu setelah Ia mengambil beberapa kaleng aerosol yang berada tepat di depan dinding bercorak Graffiti.

Saat ia melewati toko buku yang diusulkannya untuk membeli buku, di kota Shibuya yang bahkan tidak ia kenal nama tempatnya, wajahnya memerah malu. Merasa seperti orang paling gampang ditipu yang pernah hidup. Orang semacam itu takkan pernah mempertimbangkan untuk pergi ke tempat kumuh macam ini. Kecuali untuk meninggalkan Hinata sendirian dan membuat Hinata hampir menjadi korban pemerkosaan.

Terlalu larut dalam pikiran sampai tidak sadar Kurotsuchi telah menunjukkan rumahnya. Kalau Hinata adalah orang sarkas, ia tidak bisa menyebut ini sebagai rumah. Ini adalah bangunan kosong, bangunan yang ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya yang masih berupa bangungan setengah jadi. cepatnya, bangunan ini tidak layak huni.

Hanya satu ruangan yang bisa dipakai dan ruangan itu tidak lebih besar dari sebuah kamar, mungkin memang diperuntukkan untuk itu. Kurotsuchi masuk duluan untuk menyalakan saklar lampu diikuti Hinata yang mengekorinya.

Ruangan itu padat dipenuhi barang-barang yang banyak. Lebih mirip seperti satu ruangan yang digunakan untuk banyak ruangan karena disana terdapat tempat tidur, kompor, televisi dan lain sebagainya yang seharusnya berada di ruangan berbeda namun disatukan dalam satu ruangan.

Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya di satu ruangan itu. Walaupun ruangan ini padat tapi semuanya tersusun rapi.

"Sudah lama semenjak kelulusan SMP aku tidak pernah melihatmu, dan kita bertemu pada saat tengah malam di Gang sempit seperti itu. Pertemuan yang menyedihkan, ya?" Kurotsuchi membuka kulkas dan mengambil gelas yang ada diatasnya. Menuang sesuatu kedalamnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

Hinata mengehirup nafas dalam. Pada akhirnya ia pasti harus menjawab apa yang ia lakukan disana "A-aku tersesat. Aku pergi bersama te-temanku kemari, tapi te-temanku meninggalkanku." Matanya berpindah-pindah. ia bingung harus menyebut Sasuke itu apa. dia bukan teman, dia musuh, bukan, dia orang asing. orang asing yang jahat.

Kurotsuchi menghampiri Hinata dengan membawa segelas susu. "Teman? Teman macam apa yang seperti itu?. Ini," Ia menyodorkan segelas susu itu kepada Hinata. "Segelas susu sebelum tidur akan membantumu untuk tidur nyenyak".

"Terimakasih," Ia menerima gelas itu namun tidak berniat untuk langsung meminumnya". "Kau sendiri, a-apa yang sedang k-kau lakukan disana?" Benar. Kalau dipikir-pikir aneh, sekaligus beruntung ia bisa diselamatkan. Tapi oleh seorang Gadis yang seumuran, dan pada malam hari, dan di tempat sepi seperti tadi patut dipertanyakan juga.

"Sedang apa?" Ulangnya. "Aku sedang mempertanyakan keadilan pada sebuah dinding."

Hinata tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, namun ia tidak berniat menanyakan arti dari itu, walaupun memang ia sangat penasaran. "A-apa kau tinggal sendirian?"

Kurotsuchi terkekeh sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Ini tidak akan cukup ditinggali satu keluarga. Kau tidak banyak berubah, ya?". Ya, Hinata masih gugupan seperti dulu, style rambutnya masih itu-itu saja, dan dia masih lah orang yang sama yang kesulitan mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Dan kau.. banyak berubah". Hinata menyadari mimik wajah Kurotsuchi yang mengeras sejenak sebelum gadis itu tertawa lagi. Ia ingat Gadis ini adalah gadis yang punya popularitas di sekolahnya dulu, bukan orang yang stylish, tapi dia supel, dia juga orang yang hangat, pintar dan bersahaja. Punya banyak teman dan aktif di banyak kegiatan. Ia sepertinya masih orang yang sama, tapi kenapa Hinata merasa dia sudah banyak berubah? Mungkin itu hanya reflek dari asumsi Hinata yang tidak mengira bahwa gadis ini tinggal sendirian di tempat seperti ini.

"Waktu berlalu, banyak kejadian yang kualami." Matanya menerawang ke kejauhan, namun tidak lama ia bertanya lagi, "Kau bersekolah dimana?"

"Konoha High School. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku tidak bersekolah," ujarnya santai. Baru saja Hinata ingin bertanya kenapa? Namun Kurotsuchi terlebih dahulu menjelaskan. "Aku pergi dari rumahku, sekitar satu tahun lalu. Ayahku ditangkap polisi dan ibuku menikah lagi." Ia berhenti sejenak "Aku hidup sendiri disini. Awalnya memang sulit, tapi kurasa akan lebih sulit kalau aku kembali kerumah."

Hinata terdiam, ia mulai tertarik dengan kisah hidup temannya yang satu ini, teman yang dulunya jarang berinteraksi dengannya. bukan dia yang tidak mau berinteraksi dengan Hinata, tapi Hinata sering mendengar kabar burung tentang orang ini dan membuatnya sungkan untuk berteman dengannya.

Pernah suatu ketika saat ia sedang menyendiri di kelas ia mendengar percakapan orang lewat yang mengatakan bahwa Kurotsuchi adalah anak berwajah dua, ia tidak sebaik yang terlihat. dan bodohnya Hinata mempercayai hal itu.

Ya, Hinata menjauhi orang-orang karena pikirannya sendiri. dulu Orang-orang baik kepadanya, namun terkadang ia yang sering menghindar. penyebab dari kesendiriannya saat masuk SMA adalah ia sukar berteman sewaktu SMP, dan akhirnya ia merasakan betapa sulitnya tidak mempunyai teman. Dan lain kali, ia tidak akan mendengar sesuatu dari orang lain.. kalau dia ingin tau, dia akan mencarinya sendiri.

"Roda berputar, kehidupanku yang normal pun berbalik," Ia berhenti lagi, kemudian tertawa. "Ah, sudahlah.. Aku tidak mengharap kehidupan yang lebih baik dengan menceritakan ini kepada orang lain. Sudah larut, besok aku akan mengantarmu pulang, ya" Ia kemudian bangkit dan berjalan menuju kasur tipis yang berada di sudut ruangan

"Cepat habiskan susu itu. Aku tidak punya tempat lagi, kuharap kita bisa saling berbagi tempat. kau bisa tidur disebelahku,"

Hinata menghabiskan minumannya. Ya, ia lebih baik menghabiskan ditempat sempit seperti ini daripada kehilangan masa depannya. Ia menemukan dirinya yang tidur nyenyak dan bangun pagi tanpa mimpi buruk setelah apa yang baru saja ia lewati kemarin. Kurotsuchi mengantarnya ke Stasiun dan memberinya direksi untuk pulang kerumahnya. sebelumnya ia juga memberikan Hinata sebotol kecil semprotan lada dan mengajari Hinata dasar dari cara melindungi diri dari tindakan asusila, untuk mencegah hal yang sama terulang. Hinata berhutang 2 padanya.

Dan sekarang Hinata menaruh buku-buku yang baru ia beli di lantai dan melangkahinya saat berjalan menuju kamar tidur, ia mengganti bajunya dengan piyama usang kesayangannya, Ia tidak akan pergi kemana-mana hari ini. tidak sekalipun Neji tiba-tiba datang dan mengajaknya pergi.

Di dapur, ia mengambil sekarton es krim dari freezer, sendok dari laci dan membawa semuanya ke ruang duduk, tempat ia meringkuk di sudut sofa dan menggunakan remote untuk menyalakan TV.

Percakapan panjang dengan sahabat terbaik sambil menyantap sewadah besar es krim mungkin langkah yang tepat untuk menyembuhkan kemuraman. Andai ia punya.

Tapi ia masih punya saudara perempuan. Dan kebetulan sekali, rasanya sudah beberapa bulan yang lalu Hinata bertukar kabar dengannya. Tetapi bahkan sebelum ia meraih Handphone-nya, benda itu berdering. Ia memeriksa caller ID-nya. "Nomor Pribadi" ditempat nomor telepon seharusnya tercantum.

Alih-alih menjawab telepon, ia mengambil sesendok besar es krim dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Kemungkinannya mendekati nol jika itu Hanabi. Dan saat ini ia hanya tidak ingin bicara dengan siapapun walau ia berniat menelepon Hanabi. Itu bisa dilakukan nanti setelah ia merasa lebih baik.

Telepon berhenti berdering. Tapi hanya beberapa detik. Setelah itu telepon berdering lagi. Hinata mengumpat dalam hati. Segera setelah ia menyebutkan namanya, Ia tersenyum. Neji yang meneleponnya. Ia bersyukur bibirnya tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata umpatan sambil berteriak seperti yang ingin ia lakukan.

_"Hinata, bagaimana kabarmu?"_

"A-aku, baik-baik saja, kak.. Kakak apa kabar?"

_"Aku baik. bagaimana Ayah?"_

"Ayah baik, tapi ia sedang tidak ada di rumah. Ke-kenapa kau pakai _Private number_, kak?"

_"Aku ingin mengejutkanmu, siapa tau kau kira aku ini pacarmu"_

Pipi Hinata memerah. "Kak Neji!"

Hinata bisa mendengar suara terkekeh dari teleponnya. Ia tidak menyangka Neji juga bisa iseng

_"Kau masih sama seperti dulu. oh iya, dalam waktu dekat aku akan mengunjungimu. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menelepon, jadi harap maklum,ya. apa kau ingin menyampaikan sesuatu?"_

"Unn.. i-itu..A-aku.. Jaga kesehatanmu baik-baik, kak"

_"Pasti. kau juga, Hinata."_

Setelah mengucapkan salam dari telepon Hinata tidak langsung menutupnya, ia menunggu Neji yang menutupnya duluan.

Lagi-lagi seperti ini. Neji selalu saja sibuk. semua orang selalu sibuk kecuali Hinata yang sering mencari kesibukan. Tak terhitung berapa rajutan dan kerajinan tangan yang Hinata buat untuk megisi waktunya. sampai ia bosan dan mendapati dirinya menanti teleponnya berdering. karena Suara dari telepon selalu membuatnya merasa ia tak kesepian.

Pernahkah kau merasa kesepian di tempat yang ramai?

itulah yang dirasakan Hinata sehari-hari. Disekolahnya, ada banyak murid tapi tak ada yang bisa disebut teman. Dirumahnya ia tidak pernah sendiri, tapi ia selalu merasa kesepian. karena pada dasarnya Sendiri dan Kesepian adalah hal berbeda yang selalu dihubung-hubungkan.

Tapi ia merasa seperti orang idiot. Menghabiskan waktu menunggui telepon tapi saat ia mengangkat telepon, tak banyak yang bisa ia katakan. Hinata ingin mereka tau bahwa hal ini sangat menyebalkan. tapi mungkin keluarganya berpikir kehidupan SMA yang normal. Hang out, Mall, Party. yang bahkan tak pernah ia jalani.

Dulu dan sekarang sangatlah berbeda. Dulu ia sering memanggang daging untuk burger dan tulang iga saat musim panas. Mengadakan pesta setiap Halloween dengan kostum ala Halloween dan tumpukan permen, Menanam tanaman obat, menghias pohon natal bersama dan melihat kembang api dari atap sambil berdoa untuk kehidupan yang lebih baik saat tahun baru. Bersama keluarganya. Ayah, Ibu, Neji, Hanabi. Kemana semua orang yang Hinata kenal dulu? Apa mereka juga merindukan hal yang sama? atau mereka senang dengan kehidupan mereka yang sekarang?

Satu-satunya yang ia punya disini hanyalah Ayahnya. Ia tidak menyesal ketika ibunya memenangkan hak asuh atas Hanabi dan bukan dirinya, ia tidak menyesal ketika harus tinggal bersama Ayahnya dan Neji, Ia sama sekali tidak geram atas kesibukan ayahnya. Yang ia sesali hanyalah kenapa perceraian harus terjadi di keluarganya?.

Ia mengelap air matanya.

Tapi ini masih bukanlah apa-apa dibanding yang telah dialami Neji, Kakak sepupunya. Ayah dan Ibunya benar-benar sudah tidak ada. Yang ia tau hanyalah Orang tua Neji dibunuh oleh rival bisnisnya. entahlah, waktu itu Hinata masih tidak mengerti.. mengingat Neji menceritakan itu sudah lama ketika Hinata masih sangat kecil, namun entah kenapa potongan-potongan itu terkadang malah menyempil disaat beberapa hal kecil mengingatkannya pada memori itu, seperti sekarang.

Kalau begitu Hinata seharusnya memikirkan apa yang harus ia katakan pada Nona Tsunade nanti. setelah kejadian kemarin Hinata jadi takut bertemu dengan Sasuke. dan apakah ia siap kalau Sasuke memarahi dirinya karena tidak mengajaknya mengerjakan tugas?. Pilihan lagi-lagi terbatas.

Ya, mungkin ia harus mengerjakannya sendiri. dimulai dari Kristik yang belum rampung itu.

* * *

Malam sudah larut namun Sasuke sama sekali tak menemukan dirinya ingin tidur. Ia sangat penasaran kenapa tiba-tiba ia jadi pasrah begitu saja saat usahanya menyogok kepala sekolah gagal. dan lagi, ia malah datang ke Smartclass itu. Bukan seperti dirinya memang.

Tapi ia senang bisa menjahili Hyuuga saat itu. Ia menyeringai lagi mengingat hal itu. Melihat mata Hyuuga yang menampung air mata rasanya sangat... sangat.. Ia merasa sangat brengsek. Ia jadi penasaran apa alasan kenapa ia sangat membenci Hyuuga. Semua terasa samar, hanya saja melihat Hyuuga tersiksa seperti sudah seharusnya ia lakukan.

Ia membuka laptopnya dan hanya menatap layar desktop. Wallpaper dengan lambang Uchiha di depan matanya membuatnya teringat bahwa ia adalah seorang Uchiha yang berjalan dengan tanggung jawab, tegas, perfect, kuat dan.. membenci Hyuuga?

Ia menepuk keningnya. setelah bertahun-tahun berjalan kenapa baru sekarang ia merasa aneh jika berbuat jahat pada Hinata adalah hal yang salah? sepertinya itu memang hal yang salah.. ah, tidak. Mungkin itu hanya perasaannya. tidak mungkin kan tiba-tiba ia jadi merasa kasihan pada Hyuuga.

Kepalanya kini sudah bersender di sofa dan menatap langit-langit. Kenapa oh kenapa saja yang dia pikirkan. Berharap wallpaper di desktopnya bisa menolongnya mengingatkannya kembali.

Uchiha

dan Hyuuga

Ada apa dengan mereka?

Sasuke menutup matanya dan membiarkan semua memori yang pernah disimpan oleh otaknya satu persatu teriwai.

Oh iya... Karena itu.

* * *

**AN: **Kenapa Hayo kenapaaa?

Kira-kira apa hubungan si Kurotsuchi sama cerita ini?

dan kenapa Bla bla blabla (*Author lagi mengalihkan)

Plis jan marah ya. Update lama sobet sibuk gini T^T Bukan maksudnya gitu, tapi writers block kadang suka mampir, giran dapet ide pas mau tidur besoknya lupa. Soalnya ane juga sibuk sama sekolahan. untung ada kesempatan libur jadi bisa lanjutin cerita ini. Terimakasih buat yang udah rela review dan baca cerita ini ya :)

**Zuzu-chan** : Pantengin terus cerita ini ya ;) biar author ngga buntu lagi

**Hana Yuki no Hime** : Maap ngga next kilat :( Mmm.. emang maunya yang banyak? nanti ane coba deh

**ChintyaRosita** : Lanjut :)

**Liecha** : Masa sih keren? omaigaat makasiih :)

**Nurul 851 II **: Aduuhh apdet lama lagi. ane aja pengen mukul pala sendiri kalo lagi block gini. Tujuannya madara itu menghancurkan dunia shinobi yang terkutuk dengan mugen tsukoyomi (*Lho, kok canon) Nah, makanya pantengin terus ya hehe..

**clareon** : Ini lanjutannya :)

**joy** : Maaf ngga update kilat :''''( bakal diusahain kok

**NamikazeRael** :Mazazi keren?! Omaiigat makasihh yaaa :) Ini lanjutnyaaa

**yuhi** : Sorry bangeeeet :(

**Angel821 **: Semoga Sasuke ngga sebodoh itu ya.

Sip! Ane akan terus berusaha buat lebih baik dan kalo bisa apdet lebih kilat. terus dukung ane ya, proses belajar menjadi author yang baik maka jadilah kelamaan. semoga ngga terulang lagi ya yang namanya writer's block;)

**LAST BUT NOT LEAST**

boleh ane minta kesan pesan review krisar? mohon coret-coret di kolom review ;)


	8. Paparazzi

**Melancholy**

**2015**

**Wanda grenada**

* * *

**Paparazzi**

* * *

"Aku punya sesuatu yang spesial untuk kalian," Ino kemudian mengambil posisi duduk di meja para Fan club itu. Ya, mereka berada di barisan belakang karena Sasuke yang senang duduk di bagian belakang, berharap masih menemukan sisa-sisa Sasuke di daerah belakang

"Selama ini kita tau Sasuke selalu menolak para gadis yang berani menyatakan cinta padanya..." Ino memain-mainkan rambutnya dan sengaja memotong kata-katanya agar membuat para fangirls itu penasaran.

"Ya, tentu saja. Karena Sasuke peduli dengan fans nya dan dia hanya tertarik padaku." jawab Karin dengan penuh percaya dirinya.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu kau tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang ada di Kameraku..." Kemudian Ino turun dari meja itu dan berjalan menuju bangkunya kembali. Berlagak seakan ia tidak membutuhkan mereka.

Karin, Sakura dan semua fangirl yang ada disana kemudian terdiam.

"Cukup basa-basinya! Katakan yang tuntas!" Kata Karin berteriak. Ia benar-benar gemas kalau Ino sudah membuatnya penasaran.

"Hari Rabu, aku pulang agak telat dan lihat apa yang kutemukan," Ino kemudian membuka kameranya dan memperlihatkan foto seorang gadis dengan wajah yang gugup sambil memberikan Sasuke secarik kertas.

Hari Rabu itu adalah hari yang menyebalkan bagi Ino, karena ia disuruh mengantarkan buku-buku itu ke ruangan Mr. Genma. Perihal itu memang tidak jadi beban, tapi lihat.. Guru-guru malah berfikir Ino adalah murid yang sedang piket, maka dari itulah Ino disuruh mengantar ini itu ke ruang guru yang lain. "Sekalian" katanya.

Ia merutuki guru-guru seenak-jidatnya itu sambil merencanakan pembalasan dendam dengan menyebarkan foto-foto kegiatan bolos mereka. Tapi semua berubah saat ia berjalan di koridor lantai atas dan menemukan objek yang menarik perhatiannya. Dari sini ia bisa melihat lapangan parkir yang berada tepat dibawahnya.

Terlebih. Pemandangan Sasuke dan seorang gadis.

Ini akan jadi objek panas yang menjadi sumber keuangannya jika ia bisa memperlihatkan ini pada para Fan girl. Langsung saja ia nyalakan kameranya dan memotret dari angle yang ia bisa sebelum mereka menyadarinya.

Sialnya. Ino tidak bisa melihat wajah gadis itu dari atas sini karena gadis itu membelakangi Ino. Tapi tidak apa, ini bisa dijadikan bukti sementara saat nanti ia butuh uang.

Jadi gambar ini masih ia simpan dan belum ia beritahukan pada para Fan girl, sebagai rencana cadangan jika ia tidak berhasil mengetahui gadis itu nanti.

Tapi apa yang di khawatirkan Ino tidak terjadi, malah ia jadi sering melihat gadis itu dan sering berpapasan. Entahlah, mungkin sebelumnya mereka memang sering bertemu tapi Ino tidak menyadarinya.

Akhirnya Ino mencari tau tentang gadis itu. Ia mencari tau segala tentang gadis itu termasuk rumah, nomor handphone, status keluarga, popularitasnya di sekolah, ranking, jadwal kelas dan seluruh informasi yang bisa ia dapat.

Ini adalah tugas kotor yang dijalankannya, tapi ia tak pernah main kotor untuk pekerjaannya. atau begitulah yang selalu ia katakan pada dirinya.

Ia bahkan mengikuti mereka berdua sampai ke stasiun Shibuya, naik kereta yang sama dan berada di gerbong yang sama. sangat bersyukur atas kepadatan penumpang yang membuatnya bisa berkamuflase dengan indahnya. Ia memakai jaket lusuh yang besar, topi dan celana belel yang membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang laki-laki.

Ino harus meminta bayaran yang tinggi untuk semua waktu yang ia buang demi orang bodoh yang _mereka_ cintai ini.

Banyak yang difikirkannya, walalupun tugasnya hanya memotret sebanyak yang ia bisa, tapi ia juga tak luput dari rasa penasaran. apa yang mereka berdua lakukan disini? Apakah mereka sedang kencan? apakah mereka punya hubungan?

Gambar yang Ino dapatkan di stasiun Shibuya bahkan lebih panas lagi.

"Lihat," Ino menggeser fotonya "Mereka berpegangan tangan.." Ia menunjukkan foto Sasuke sedang menarik lengan Hinata.

Karin dan Sakura terlonjak

"Beraninya makhluk itu memegang tangan my Sasuke-kun!" oceh Karin,

"Ti-tidak mungkin." satu-satunya yang bisa dikatakan oleh Sakura.

Ino tersenyum. Bangga dengan hasil karyanya.

"Siapa dia?! Siapa namanya?! Cepat katakan Ino!"

"Ohahah... Kalau itu beda persoalan ya, aku mengikuti mereka sampai Shibuya dan menghabiskan banyak waktu dan uangku. Kau tau, time is money and money is life." dan beginilah cara Ino memulai bisnisnya.

Karin mendecih tidak sabar dan langsung mengeluarkan 3 lembaran 50 dollar untuk membuat Ino bicara. Sebagai anak dari Perusahaan Smartphone, Karin selalu pakai kartu kredit dan dollar untuk uang jajannya. satu dari 3 alasan kenapa Karin tak pernah kesulitan mencari teman.

"Oh iya, karena lapar aku jadi beli makanan disana.." Kode keras!

"Jalang!" Karin kemudian mengeluarkan voucher belanjanya. "Berhenti bermain-main dan katakan siapa dia!"

"Hinata Hyuuga. Dia murid yang pendiam dan tidak punya banyak teman, aku bahkan ragu ia punya teman. ia bisa disebut korban bully. Prestasinya lumayan dan yang aku tau, ia berada di kelas Smartclass. Partnernya adalah Sasuke." Ia tidak mungkin secara gamblang membuka semua informasi yang ia punya, ia sangat yakin semua informasi yang ia miliki tadi cukup untuk membuat mereka puas.

"Sialan! Bagaimana mereka bisa sedekat itu?!" Geram Karin. Ia mengigit kuku jarinya. "Sakura, ayo kita buat perhitungan!" mereka berdua kemudian berbalik ingin segera memangsa gadis itu.

"By the way, girls. Aku punya foto Sasuke sedang tidur!" Ujar Ino berusaha memulai bisnisnya lagi.

"Mana?!" Karin kemudian berbalik dan berlari. Tapi sebelum itu Sakura sudah menariknya untuk keluar dan segera menyelesaikan urusan mereka dengan gadis itu.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu, Karin.." Sakura menarik Karin sekuat tenaga

"Ta-tapi kan..." kemudian mereka menghilang di belokan

"Okay girls, mungkin lain kali.." Ino melambaikan tangan dengan senyum teramat manis di wajahnya. tentu saja mereka akan sibuk dengan urusan mereka. Fotonya jadi tidak laku.

Omong kosong. Foto Sasuke tidak pernah tidak laku.

"Apa kau tau apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?" Tegur Shikamaru yang merasa tidurnya di ganggu oleh teriakan gila para Fan girl.

"Tentu saja. sekarang aku bisa membeli gaun baru untuk pesta ulang tahun Sai-kun.."

"Merepotkan. Kau kan tau sendiri, secara tidak langsung kau telah membawa kematian pada gadis malang itu." bukannya ingin ikut campur, hanya saja sebagai teman yang kenal Ino dari kecil ia sebisa mungkin mengingatkan sesuatu jika temannya melenceng. walaupun ia sendiri tak bisa berbuat banyak.

"Ya, itu bukan masalahku"

Tanpa sengaja Naruto mendengar pembicaraan mereka dan lantas menghampiri mereka berdua. Sedaritadi ia memang mendengar ribut-ribut di belakang, Ia mendengar sesuatu tentang Hinata dan kemarahan para fan girls itu. Tapi ia malas mengurusi sekelompok orang aneh yang memuji Sasuke. karena jika ia dekat dekat dengan mereka, ia merasa bahwa dirinya bahkan tak terlihat karena tertutup bayangan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau maksud, Shikamaru?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah curiga.

"Ya, seperti yang kubilang tadi. Dengan Ino memberitahukan perihal itu pada mereka, mereka pasti akan menghabisi gadis itu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya, kan?" jawabnya acuh tak acuh

"Benar begitu, Ino?" Naruto menegaskannya pada Ino

"Berhenti mendesakku! Memang kenapa kalau itu benar?" Tantang Ino. Ia melirik ke Shikamaru. Beginilah Shikamaru, ia selalu bisa membuat orang lain melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya ia lakukan. dasar pengecut. Ino kenal benar Shikamaru yang tak pernah mau berurusan dengan sesuatu yang merepotkan. Nyatanya ia bukan pengecut hanya saja ia pemalas.

"Hinata itu orang yang baik. Apa yang pernah ia lakukan padamu?" Naruto emosi mendengar ketidak pedulian Ino tentang hal ini. Ia juga baru mengetahui fakta bahwa penyebab dari keluarnya siswa tanpa alasan yang jelas akhir-akhir ini.

"Ini tentang bisnis. selama tanganku bersih aku tidak merasa bersalah. Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi?! Itu sama sekali bukan urusanku"

"Entah ya, tapi aku yakin Sai tidak akan menyukai hal kotor seperti ini." serang Naruto

Ino terdiam dan terhenyak. sedang Naruto menyeringai mengetahui dirinyalah sang pemenang.

Ino memicingkan matanya kemudian menghela nafas. yang penting ia sudah dibayar untuk kerja kerasnya. Masalah selanjutnya tak bisa diprediksi, yang ada ia hanya harus melihat situasi dan langsung memilih. "Baiklah, akan kulakukan sesuatu." Ino kemudian berdiri. "Kau juga ikut." Ino langsung menggaet tangan Naruto dan membawanya keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Tapi, aku tidak mau terlibat dalam urusanmu!." Naruto berusaha melepas cengkraman tangan Ino yang terasa seperti burung rajawali.

"Kita buat kesepakatan. Kau bantu aku, nanti aku akan memberimu foto Sakura menggunakan Bikini. Deal?"

"Deal!"

* * *

Ia berlari ke kamar mandi. Sebisa mungkin agar tidak menubruk orang dan membuat masalah baru lagi.

Inilah kenapa ia tidak senang berada di cafeteria.

Waktu ia kembali setelah melaksanakan tugas dari Ms. Kaguya untuk merapikan ruangan barunya bersama penghuni Smartclass lain yang ia ketahui adalah anak kelas satu bernama Konohamaru dan Udon, ia tidak menemukan tasnya di dalam kelas sebelumnya.

Ia tau biasanya kalau sudah begini, ia harus pergi ke taman belakang dan melihat tas dan isinya sudah berantakan karena dijatuhkan dari lantai 3. Ia sangat bersyukur dugaannya benar.

Hanya saja, Kotak makan berisi Sandwichnya hilang. Dan pekerjaan dari Ms. Kaguya ditambah harus naik turun tangga berhasil membuat energinya terkuras.

Alhasil, kali ini ia harus memakai uang jajannya yang lama sudah tidak pernah ia gunakan untuk membeli sesuatu di kantin. Mungkin beberapa Roti bakar dan segelas susu bisa membuat energinya pulih.

Tapi lihat, baru sampai di zona kantin saja Hinata sudah disambut oleh senyum meremehkan.

Ia berusaha tidak memperdulikannya dan berjalan seperti biasa–menunduk. Setelah berhasil mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, Ia tidak lantas duduk di meja kantin. Akan lebih baik jika ia makan di tempat lain. Baru saja hatinya bersyukur sejauh ini tidak ada yang macam-macam padanya, tapi ternyata seseorang menumpahkan Jus alpukat tepat di rambutnya.

Bukannya minta maaf orang itu malah tertawa. Itu berarti satu hal: Orang ini sedang mengganggunya. Secara otomatis Hinata pergi dari tempat itu dan berlari menuju Kamar mandi untuk membersihkan rambutnya.

Ia membuka keran di waistuffle, mencuci tangannya dan sedikit demi sedikit membilas rambutnya yang lengket akibat ulah para pembully itu. Ia menatap wajahnya di cermin dan menemukan bahwa matanya bahkan sudah menampung air mata.

Pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka. Ia mendengar pintu itu terbuka dengan jelas namun tidak sempat menoleh karena masih disibukkan dengan urusan rambutnya.

"Kau Hinata Hyuuga..., kan?"

* * *

**AN**: yo minna... Ai em kaming bek. (*Bodo!)

Yoo gimana nih nasib Hinata?

Untuk chapter ini mungkin memang harus nyangkutin scene scene sebelumnya. Karena gua kalau bikin konsep cerita ya begini. Mungkin kalian lupa scene lama yang mana yang nyambung sama ini, karena guanya yang updatenya kelamongan sama kecikampek (*garing)

Maaf, maaf dan maaf aja yang bisa gua sampaikan. gua cuma berniat menghibur dengan cerita yang ngga seberapa ini. Semoga kalian mengerti kehidupan author di kehidupan nyata yang dikit lagi PKL. Tapi mana mungkin bisa tidur tenang kalo masih punya banyak utang fanfic :v wkwkwk.

Yosh saatnya bales balesi review

By the way readers (*ngikutin gaya bicaranya Ino) sebenernya gua lanjutin fic ini pas lagi liat liat review dari chapter 1 :v langsung semangat dan ini selesai pake sistem kebut semalam.

Kode tuh :v

**IkaS18 **: Ihh.. Mesum kamu ya... :P

: Tau nih Sasuke payah! kasian tau Hinata!

**HipHipHuraHura** : Yosh! kita lihat nanti! gua bakal berusaha sekeras mungkin biar bisa update secepat JNE :P

**Ayra Uzumaki** : Iya! gua bakalan semangat kalo banyak yang review ;)

**Zuzu-chan** : ada ya yang mau nungguin cerita gue :'v jadi terharu

**sasuhina69** : Maaf ya, gua sengaja bikin panjang untuk membayar kesalahan gua karena update yang ngaret. tapi bikin eneg ya? Yang ini ngga terlalu panjang, kan?

**ana** : sip

**hana109710 Yamanaka** : Makasihh ada yang dukung cerita gue :'v gua usahain ngga apdet ngaret. salam balik ya hana-chan :)

**Rapita Azzalia** : Iya tega ya dia! Emang Madara sebegitu apanya sih sampe dia kelupaan kalo dia lagi sama Hinata!

**NurmalaPrieska** : Jiailahh.. di kepo-in cerita gue :'v

**Rendochika430** : Kita lihat saja :v

**chiku** : sayangnya gua masih payah :'v semoga chapter depan ngga ngaret ya

**Morita Naomi** : Entah ya, untuk Hidan-Hina kayaknya musti sabar. kayaknya

**Daisy Uchiha** : Ya, gue harap kalian semua bakal setuju Hinata di pairingkan dengan siapapun :v

**mikyu** : Biar kita lihat kelanjutannya :v

**Guest** : ealu dibilang seru :v let's find out di kelanjutan ceritanya ya. makasih semangatnya

Pokoknya terimakasih untuk semua yang baca, review, favoritin nih cerita atau bahkan favoritin gue :'v chapter depan bakal berusaha untuk yang lebih baik lagi ^^. seperti biasa ya responnya ditunggu :)


	9. Between Ino, Sakura, and Karin

**2015**

**WandaGrenada**

**Melancholy**

* * *

**Between Ino, Sakura, and Karin**

* * *

Sungguh betapa menyebalkannya Ino saat Ia berteriak menyuruhnya untuk cepat secara terus menerus. Ia jadi merasa bahwa ialah orang yang salah disini. Padahal sudah jelas bukan, yang terlibat penuh dalam hal ini adalah Ino. Walaupun ia secara tidak sengaja jadi ikut terlibat.

Ya, Ia bisa menebak Ino pasti khawatir pada ancaman Naruto. Sebegitu besarkah pengaruh Sai pada si Blonde ini? Kalau begitu ini adalah senjata yang bagus untuk mengancam Ino. Tapi jujur saja, Naruto adalah laki-laki jantan yang hanya ingin menolong seorang gadis. Ia tidak akan menggunakan hal semacam ini untuk menjelek-jelekkan atau memafaatkan Ino pastinya.

Sudah beberapa kali bertanya pada orang yang berlalu lalang namun jawaban mereka tetap sama yaitu, tidak tau. Susah juga memang mencari anak pendiam, tidak banyak orang yang peduli padanya dan lagi, Ino tak yakin apa ia punya teman atau tidak disini. Seandaikan mereka tau, mereka pasti sepakat untuk tidak ikut campur masalah Sasuke Fanclub.

Ino meletakkan tangannya didagu dan menatap kebawah sambil berjalan, berpikir kemana ia harus mencari yang namanya Hinata Hinata itu. tiba-tiba Naruto berteriak memanggil nama seseorang yang paling tidak boleh tau urusan ini.

"Hidaan! Apa kau melihat Hi "

Ino langsung memekik kemudian secara otomatis ia langsung membungkam mulut Naruto dan menarik Naruto ke ruang kelas kosong disampingnya untuk bersembunyi.

"Apa yang salah denganmu, Ino?! Kau bilang kita harus segera menemukan Hinata!" Ujar Naruto setelah ia melepas tangan Ino dari mulutnya

"Pelankan suaramu! Kalau sampai ada anggota OSIS yang tau, matilah aku!"

Berita ini tidak boleh sampai ke telinga OSIS, bukan hanya mengancam Sai-nya, tapi berpengaruh pada popularitasnya dan Urusannya dengan kepala sekolah. Dan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Dan apa itu yang tidak boleh diketahui oleh anggota OSIS?"

Ino terlonjak. Ia perlahan menoleh ke belakang sambil takut-takut ingin tahu dan berharap suara itu bukan dari anggota OSIS.

"Aku menunggu jawabanmu, Yamanaka.."

* * *

"Kau punya rambut yang bagus Hinata.." Karin kemudian memutar berdiri di belakang Hinata kemudian menyentuh rambut Indigo sebahu milik Hinata.

"Ya, kau pasti sangat merawat Rambut itu.." tambah Sakura.

Hinata hanya bisa diam dan mendengarkan. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia diserang seperti ini, hanya saja ia takut karena yang menyerangnya kali ini adalah… Sasuke Fanclub.

Dan ia tau apa saja yang sudah terjadi jika Sasuke Fanclub sudah memulai urusannya.

"Tapi potongan rambutmu itu Kuno, dan ya.. kupikir kita sedang kembali ke masa lalu dan aku tidak menyadarinya.." Karin mulai menyerang Hinata

"Kupikir tadinya kau itu hantu atau semacamnya, sumpah, aku bahkan sampai tidak bisa bergerak pertama kali melihatmu" Dan dilanjutkan oleh Sakura

"Pakaianmu.. kenapa style mu benar-benar buruk? Baju yang besar, Rok selutut, kaus kaki panjang dan.. Sepatu sekolah hitam.."

"Walaupun aku mau aku juga tidak akan memakai style seburuk itu.. dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki kau benar-benar mengerikan!"

"Dan lagi, kulitmu sangat pucat.. kau seperti mayat hidup. Kau tau film The Ring? Kau mirip seperti Sadako."

"Entah ya, rasanya kau tidak pantas berada disini, mau kami bantu untuk pergi dari sini?"

"Ke..Kenapa kalian berkata seperti itu? A-aku tidak pernah melakukan hal buruk pada kalian.." Selama ini ia menerima mereka membully tanpa alasan. Setelah serangan verbal yang di lontarkan mereka, Hinata akhirnya bersuara. Ia bukan hanya ingin tau kenapa mereka melontarkan kata-kata menyakitkan itu itu sering terjadi. Tapi kali ini ia ingin membela dirinya juga.

"Tenang Hinata.. Kami hanya ingin kau mengerti situasimu.." Sakura kemudian tersenyum, dan yang pasti, bukan senyuman tulus."

Karin kemudian memegang pipi Hinata kemudian mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah kaca. "Lihat. Apa kau pikir seorang lelaki akan tertarik dengan seorang gadis pucat yang mirip hantu?"

Hinata menatap wajahnya di cermin. Ia melihat pantulan wajah pucatnya dan mata yang hampir mengeluarkan airnya. Dan Tidak! Ia tidak akan mengeluarkannya disini. Walaupun ia ketakutan setengah mati karena mencoba melawan gadis-gadis dari Sasuke fanclub, tapi ia ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia berani.

"Kumohon, Hentikan!" Hinata melepas tangan Karin dengan kasar dari wajahnya dan mundur ke belakang hingga ia merasakan punggungnya menyentuh pintu kamar mandi.

"Simpan nasihat kami, Hinata.." Sakura mendekati Hinata kemudian mendesis di telinganya "Jauh-jauh dari Sasuke.. Jika kau tak ingin menyesal!" Sakura kemudian mendorong Hinata ke kamar mandi itu sampai Hinata jatuh tersungkur dilantai kamar mandi. Tubuhnya membentur kloset dan kepalanya sedikit terantuk.

Sakura dengan cepat langsung menutup pintu itu sebelum Hinata berdiri.

"Buka pintunya!" Hinata berteriak seraya mengetuk-ngetuk pintu itu dengan keras. "Kumohon buka pintunya!"

Walau yakin omongannya tidak akan didengar oleh dua orang itu, namun ia akan pastikan Janitor atau orang lain nantinya akan mendengar teriakannya. Dan berharap ia akan repot-repot menolong Hinata.

"Kumohon.. buka pintunya.."

Bukannya sebuah pintu terbuka yang ia dapat, tapi sebuah guyuran air yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya yang ia dapat.. lalu ia mendengar dua orang itu masih disana tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil terus mengolok-ngoloknya.

"Kalian berdua telah mendapat apa yang kalian inginkan, sekarang tinggalkan dia sendiri!"

Kemudian Hinata mendengar suara dari luar sana menginterupsi tawa mereka berdua. Pintu terbuka dan sebuah uluran tangan datang kepadanya.

"Ayo Hinata, Kita pergi dari sini.." Dan yang ia lihat bukanlah orang yang ia sangka akan menolongnya dan sama sekali tidak terbesit dalam pikirannya.

Ino Yamanaka.

"Percaya padaku, semua akan baik-baik saja.." Kemudian Ino menarik tangan Hinata dan mengajaknya untuk berdiri dan keluar dari kamar mandi itu.

Tapi Karin tidak bisa membiarkan mereka lewat begitu saja. Ia memblokir pintu dengan merentangkan satu tangannya dan menutup pintu keluar. "Jangan menganggu urusan kami, Ino"

"Aku lakukan apapun yang aku mau. Sekarang aku memintamu untuk tolong jangan menghalangi pintu."

"Dan kalau aku tidak mau?" Tantang Karin

"Aku akan menyingkirkanmu secara paksa." Jawab Ino tak kalah menantangnya kembali

Mereka berdua saling bertatap dengan tatapan yang menunjukkan perselisihan.

"Hentikan semua ini.." Sakura kemudian membuat jarak dengan mendorong badan mereka berdua saling menjauh. "Ada apa denganmu Ino? Kenapa kau melindunginya sekarang?"

"_Bukan aku yang bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini. jadi aku perintahkan kau untuk menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman ini. Jika para fanatik itu sampai berbuat yang macam-macam kepadanya, aku tidak akan berurusan dengan mereka, melainkan kau! Mengerti?"_

"Oke.. akan kita lepas ia untuk sekarang… Ini adalah peringatan pertama dan terakhir." Karin menyingkir dari pintu, membiarkan mereka berdua lewat. Saat Hinata melewati Karin, Ia menarik rambut Hinata sambil berkata, "Jika ini tidak cukup.. Jaga baik-baik rambutmu."

"Aku tidak akan segan Karin.." Ino menyingkirkan Hinata dari tangan jahil Karin sambil tersenyum seraya meremas tangan Karin. "Akan lebih baik jika kita bertingkah seolah ini tidak pernah terjadi dan berhenti mengganggu Hinata, benar kan?"

"Itu konyol! Kenapa kita harus melakukan itu?" teriak Sakura.

"Kalian masih tidak mengerti ya…" Tampak raut khawatir dalam wajah Ino sejenak.

...

"Apakah ini hanya pura-pura?" Karin memasang wajah bingung. Apa maksud Ino? Tadi ia yang beritahu tentang targetnya, sekarang ia malah menolong si Target. Ino tidak biasanya seperti ini, bahkan ia tidak mau tau apa yang terjadi pada target yang sudah sudah.

"tentu saja tidak.. Aku tidak pernah berpura-pura. memang seharusnya begitu, kan?"

"Jangan berani-beraninya kau Ino!" Gertak Sakura. Ia muak dengan permainan Ino yang membuat mereka berdua bingung. Apa yang sedang ia rencanakan?

"Jangan samakan aku dengan target kalian.. aku bisa baik bersama kalian, tapi jika kalian memilih untuk tetap mengganggu Hinata.. kalian tidak memberiku pilihan selain memainkan permainanku dan sebagai teman, aku harap aku tidak akan memainkan permainan itu." Ino sekali lagi memberikan Negosiasi kepada mereka berdua

"Kau salah jika kau pikir kami takut kepadamu." Dan Karin masih tidak bisa menerima semua, seolah ia takut pada apapun yang dikatakan Ino..

"Jangan buat ini semakin rumit Karin.. Jika kau tau apa yang terbaik, kau akan mendengarkan kata-kataku." Kesabaran Ino sangat diuji kali ini…

"Aku ingin mengingatkanmu bahwa kita bisa memainkan permainan yang sama dan memberitahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan selama ini.." Karin tetap pada pendiriannya. Ia paling tidak suka urusannya diganggu, Tidak sekalipun oleh temannya sendiri.

"Bagus, Karin! Kau terlalu berani.." Ino bertepuk tangan sambil tertawa. "Kau berani menantangku walaupun kau tau aku punya video tentang dirimu yang mabuk-mabukan dan _topless_. Aku ingin tau apa yang mereka katakan tentang anak dari Menteri pendidikan itu setelah aku upload videonya di internet dan menyebarkan link-nya ke semua orang di sekolah. Aku yakin keluargamu tidak akan tertawa melihatnya."

Karin terlonjak dan tak bisa berkata-kata setelahnya. Kemudian Ino beranjak pergi dari sana sambil menuntun Hinata.

"Kau tidak berpikir aku meninggalkan kerja sama ini tanpa "Asuransi", kan? Aku punya banyak senjata yang bisa membuat kalian semua bungkam. Masih terlalu cepat seribu tahun untuk kau menyudutkanku, Karin.."

"DASAR JALANG SIALAN!" Karin baru saja akan menarik rambut pirang Ino, tapi Sakura sudah lebih dulu menahannya.

"Hentikan Karin.." Sakura berusaha menahan Karin agar tidak membuat masalah baru dengan Ino. Ia sudah cukup mengerti keadaannya. Ino orang yang berbahaya.

"Lepaskan aku! Akan kuhabisi rambut pirangnya satu demi satu!"

"Ino, Keluar dari sini! Kita sudah bicara mengenai jangan bilang apapun pada siapapun!" Sakura tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.. daripada ia memprovokasi Ino, lebih baik ia merundingkan ini dengan Karin dan membuatnya untuk tidak berbuat gegabah.

"Terimakasih untuk pengertiannya, Sakura." Kemudian mereka berdua pergi dari spot perdebatan itu.

Sakura melepaskan Karin dari pegangannya. "JALANG SIALAAN! Aku benci dia!"

"Dia benar Karin, terlalu berbahaya jika mengancamnya sekarang. Ia bukan hanya mengetahui apa yang kita lakukan tapi ia juga punya bukti-buktinya. dia licik" Sakura bersender di dinding sambil mencerna dan mencari tau penyebab Ino yang tiba-tiba jadi keluar jalur begitu.

Karin pun mereda.. Ia terlalu kalap karena Ino telah ia pun _Butthurt_. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk tidak balas dendam pada si Blonde itu.

"Lagipula, Ino tidak bisa melindungi dia selamanya, kan?"

Karin melirik Sakura. "Dan saat ia kacau, we'll be there.."

* * *

"Phew.. Aku pikir aku tidak akan tepat waktu.. mereka sudah kelewatan membuatmu basah kuyup di hari yang dingin" Ino memegang kepalanya. Setelah perdebatan itu ia benar-benar pusing. Ia memanglah orang yang handal dalam mengancam orang, namun seharusnya semua itu diperhitungkan sebelumnya. Ia bersyukur ia bisa mengendalikan dirinya dan mengatur langkahnya disaat yang tepat.

Ia kemudian menoleh. "Lho? Ada apa Hinata? Kenapa kau berhenti?"

Ia melihat Hinata berhenti sambil menunduk. Kemudian mendengarnya berkata, "A-aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka se-sering melakukan ini kepadaku.."

Mengingat ia tau Hinata menjadi korban Bully, Ia juga tau ini pasti bukan pertama kali yang ia alami. Dan mengetahui ia tau semua itu, Ia langsung di serbu rasa bersalah di hatinya.

"Ya.. kau tidak perlu khawatir.. Ini semua bukan salahmu." Ia kemudian mendekati Hinata dan merangkulnya sambil tersenyum canggung. Jelas ini salahku, ujarnya dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa me-mereka selalu mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan?" Ino bisa mendengar suara Hinata yang kian parau. Ia tidak mengerti maksud dari kata 'mereka' dalam kalimat tersebut namun ia berasumsi, bahwa 'mereka' itu bukan saja Sakura dan Karin. Tapi ia memilih untuk menyamakan topik agar Hinata bisa mengerti dimana kesalahannya kali ini.

"Um.. bagaimana aku mengatakannya ya.." Ino menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Mereka itu agak sedikit sensitif jika itu mengenai tentang Sasuke dan sangat agresif jika mendengar ada orang yang dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke.. kira-kira seperti itu."

"Tapi A-aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke.." Ino tau tentang hal ini dan ya.. sekali lagi Ino tidak peduli pada apapun yang terjadi asalkan ia punya uang.

Tapi dari kejadian ini ia jadi mendapat sudut pandang baru. Bagaimana kalau _Mereka_ Orang-orang yang menjadi korbannya adalah dirinya sendiri. Mungkin bisa jadi posisi mereka ada yang sama dengan Hinata. Terkadang bahkan Ino hanya asal jepret dan itu semua terlihat seperti apa yang ingin ia ceritakan, dan biasanya itu hanya berdasarkan Ino tidak menyukai orang itu dan alasan lain mengenai dendam, saingan dalam memperebutkan Sai, dan lain sebagainya.

Ia sudah membuat banyak orang menderita. Atas keegoisannya sendiri.

"Terkadang orang bisa salah paham.. Yah, Sebaiknya jangan dipikirkan dulu. Kau pasti kedinginan. Kau butuh baju ganti untuk melanjutkan pelajaran selanjutnya. Biar aku carikan baju untukmu."

"Ta-tapi dimana kita bisa mendapatkannya?"

"Itu hal yang mudah.." Ino tersenyum dan mendorong Hinata umtuk menuju ke ruang ganti baju olahraga.

Ino hanya tinggal mengancam seseorang.

* * *

**AN: **Prakerin di tunda emang ngga enak~. Maka dari itu saya balik ke sini *plak* (kata FF: Lokira gua tempat pelarian?)

Maaf ya semua (*Duuuh, maaf lagi kan) sayanya masih payah.. saya ngga tau nih cerita makin menarik atau makin ngebosenin. Saya ada niat untuk remake cerita ini, tapi masih belum menemukan waktunya

Untuk **Miyuchin2307 **Makasih ya udah repot repot ngingetin saya. bukannya saya lupa, sih.. tapi provider ngga bisa buka FF jadi sayanya harus ke warnet dulu.. kebetulan kompi rusak dan tugas numpuk tapi saya luangkan buat FF deh. gara gara kamu saya semangat lagi.

Authornya mau iseng nih.. saya mau nanya para readers. Yang baca diharapkan jawab ya! ^^

**Question: Pernah di bully atau Membully? Kalau pernah Waktu kelas berapa?**

Author: Pernah. Waktu kelas 2 SD saya di bully. tapi Pas kelas 6 SD saya malah jadi pembully XD dan yang paling sering saya bully itu orang yang waktu dulu membully saya XD Dendam terbalaskan :v (*Jangan ditiru, itu Cuma cerita masa kecil yang suram)


End file.
